Howl at the Moon
by Enchanted Reaper
Summary: Serena and Raye are brought to the Feudal Era to save Raye's cousin Kagome. In turn they find out that they both were apart of InuYasha's past. A new enemy has surfaced and it might force the scouts, InuYasha's gang and Sesshomaru to work together.
1. Chapter 1: Run

Welcome to my newest fanfiction. This one is a crossover of Sailor Moon and InuYasha. This one will only consist of two of the sailor scouts, Sailor Moon, of course, and Sailor Mars. The two most appropriate scouts for this fanfiction. Most of the main characters will be in InuYasha. Now that that is out of the way, I have to add that I do not own either set of characters, I wish, but sadly do not. Now onto the fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>HOWL AT THE MOON: <strong>

**CHAPTER 1, RUN!**

"Kagome! Run!" yelled the white haired half demon named Inuyasha. Kagome, a young girl with long black hair in a traditional school outfit, stood watching in shock as a wall of arrows flew down from the sky in her direction. She knew that even running may not help her and that Inuyasha, with his vast speed, would not be quick enough to get them both out of the situation alive. "KAGOME!" She heard him yell again. The arrows flew closer. She was unsure of how much time had gone by. Minutes? Seconds? The arrows were a mere few yards away and she could hear them whistling in the air. Her heart beat faster. She covered herself with her arms in an attempt to shield herself, though she knew that it would be futile.

"WIND TUNNEL!" A heavy wind picked up and the arrows slowly stopped going in the direction of Kagome and were now flying towards a black haired monk. The wind and arrows were being sucked into the black hole that was in the center of his hand. The young woman dressed as a demon slayer, held onto his shoulders to keep him steady.

"Miroku, hold on!" She yelled at him. The moment the last arrow went into the black hole in his hand, he wrapped it up again, sealing it. "Miroku are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. That was just alot of arrows." he answered her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice carried loud and clear. Sango and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha running to the black haired girl, who was now lying on the ground holding onto her shoulder. An arrow had pierced right under collar bone. She was screaming and crying in pain. Inuyasha fell to his knees next to her, pulling her into his arms. Miroku and Sango reached them the same time Shippo got to the dog-demon's side. Kagome's shirt soaked with blood front to back. Inuyasha ripped her shirt just enough to see the wound. The arrow pierced clean through.

"Inuyasha, move, I can handle this." Sango moved next to Inuyasha and manuvuered the girl to her side on the ground. "Kagome this will hurt like hell but you have to bare with me. I'm going to break the arrow tip off and then I'm going to take the rest from the front." Sango took some clothe and folded it thick and put it in Kagome's mouth. "Bite on this, it'll keep you from biting your tongue."

Hold on Kagome, just hold on." said Inuyasha holding her hand. She was squeezing it tight as she had her eyes closed ready for the pain. Tears still managed to escape. There was a snap and Kagome screamed out in pain, and seconds barely ticked by as Sango quickly reached forward and pulled the arrow out of her body from the front. The pain became too much for the girl and she fainted. Sango bandaged her tightly with clean bandages and ointment they found in kagome's sack.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Shippo with a shaky voice. He was nearly in tears.

"She'll be fine as long as we can get her to the village and back to the old woman." said Inuasha. He picked up Kagome in his arms. "I'll meet you guys there, I'm going to run with her there."

"Good. Kaede will know what to do. We'll see you there." Miroku said Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and ran with Kagome. Miroku turned to Sango and Shippo and they all climbed on to Kirara. The cat demon jumped into the air and proceeded to follow the dog demon.

* * *

><p>"Hey Serena, have you seen my black heels?" asked Raye. Raye came out of her room wearing a red sun dress and her long black hair up in a ponytail. An unusual style for her but she wanted something different. "Oh and by the way you're going with me to my cousin's birthday party."<p>

"No I haven't seen them and I am?" Serena gave her a funny look. Serena was sitting on the floor by a table in the center of the room.

"Yes, I don't want to go alone. My great uncle always seems to get me into these conversations about the history of the shrine and bogus items that were handed down to the family, blah blah blah. With you there I stand a chance of getting out of that." Raye knelt down and found her black heels under the bed.

"So why are you dressing up for a birthday party?" Serena gave her a funny look. Raye slipped the shoes on and then kicked the heels off and grabbed her flip flops by the door. She then turned and looked at Serena. "Well I think you're dressed nice enough to go." She smiled at her blonde friend. Serena was white a white sun dress with pale pink flip flops.

"So who's your cousin and how are they turning?"

"Her name is Kagome and she's turning 19 tomorrow, but they're having the party today." Serena stood up and followed Raye to the door. "Alright lets get going."

Serena and Raye were the only scouts left in Japan. There were no more battles to be won, all the enemies were defeat and Crystal Tokyo was no longer able to created in the future. Which was a sour topic most never brought up between the girls. Darien and Amy had moved to Germany so Amy could go to school to be a doctor and Darien...well lets just say he followed his new girlfriend. Serena and Raye were no longer mad at Amy, but thought it best that conversation be only held if there were a need for the scouts. Mina left for America to follow her Hollywood dream. She stayed in contact regurally. Lita moved to Paris to open her bakery shop. She met a nice guy and are due to have their first child in the fall. Amara and Michelle escaped to Hawaii so Michelle could be by the ocean and both could still get a good vacation. Hotaru and Trista were in Australia currently doing random things. Trista thought it best to take Hotaru across the world to see new things. All the girls were 21 to 25. College, not including Amy and Darien, was done with and they all wanted to move on with their lives. The scouts were still always present in them, but with no need for them, they were in retirement. Rini was the only big concern. According to Trista, she would be born, she would only be a little different. Trista as always was cryptic, leaving Serena to wonder how messed up their future had become with the new turn of events.

"Serena are you daydreaming again?" Raye said entering Serena's thoughts.

"As usual Raye, just thinking about today, tomorrow, the future. I can't help it. I feel like something new is going to happen and I can't wait for it."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. There is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Down The Well

Well here is the second chapter for all of you. As usual I do not own any of the characters. InuYasha and Sailor Moon have their respective creators, though I wish that included me, lol. Anyways, on with the story.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 2: DOWN THE WELL**

* * *

><p>"Ummm...Miroku...What are we supposed to do about those bandits that shot those arrows?" Asked Shippo, who was facing the other way watching them run after the flying cat demon. Miroku turned and looked at the bandits.<p>

"Oh, I almost forgot about them. Sango would you like to handle them?" He turned and said to his female companion. She gave a gentle signal to Kirara and the cat demon turned back towards the bandits. Sango took aim and shot her over sized boomerang at them. With one shot she had knocked the group of bandits on their rear ends and out cold. Her weapon returned to her hand and then they made their way back to the Kaede's village to help Kagome.

"That was easy enough. Serves them right for hurting Kagome." said Shippo sticking his tongue out at the unconscious bandits.

"InuYasha! What happened to Kagome?" asked the aged old woman coming out of her villiage in time to see the half demon running towards her with the girl in his arms.

"I'll explain later, just help her!" He said anxiously as he moved past the old woman and into the hut where he laid Kagome down. Kaede followed him inside and knelt down beside the young girl. She removed the bandages and assessed the wound. Her eyes grew wide and InuYasha gave a small intake of breath. The skin around the wound was turning black.

"The arrows must have been poisoned." Kaede said.

"Those bastards." He reached forward and held onto Kagome's hands. They were cool to the touch. "Hang on Kagome, just hang-"

"Nnnnn." Kagome stirred. "It hurts."

"Kagome, can you open your eyes?" asked the old woman. Kagome opened her eyes just a little. "You've been poisoned."

"Raye." Kagome's voice was soft.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"My cousin, Raye. She can heal me." Inuyasha's ears perked up. "My house." Kagome passed out again.

"Kaede, watch over her. I have to go get this Raye person." Kaede nodded and moved to heat up water. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead, fearing that he may lose her. He stood up just as the others came rushing in. "I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" asked Miroku.

"Kaede will explain." He ran out of the hut, leaving his friends to watch over Kagome. He ran to the direction of the forest which had the Bone Eater's Well. He dodged in and out of the trees and up over the tops of them until he came into the clearing with the well. He dropped right into it with out touching the grass. Blue and green lights flashed before him and then he was on the ground inside the well. He dashes up the walls of the well and out into the shrine of the well in Kagome's world. He heard talking outside. He ran out the doors and collided with an old man.

"Oh! Inuyasha! It's just you. I thought I saw the lights from the well. Is Kagome with you?" It was Kagome's grandfather. Inuyasha helped the old man up and shook his head.

"No, she's been hurt. I'm here for her cousin Raye, where can I find her?" The girl's grandpa gave Inuyasha a fearful look.

"To be asking for Raye, she must be really hurt. Raye is inside the house. She's the one wearing a red dress." Inuyasha ran inside the house and was nearly scared out of his wits as alot of people screamed "SURPRISE!" at him. As normal, Kagome's mom reacted on the spot when she didn't see Kagome with him. She ushered him out before anyone could notice the ears on his head. Kagome's brother followed them out and shut the door.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Kagome's mother.

"She's been hurt. She asked me to get her cousin Raye. Now where is she?" Kagome's mom turned around and called for Raye. A young woman with a red dress and long black hair up in a ponytail came walking out.

"Raye, this is Inuyasha, Kagome's friend. I don't have a whole lot of time to explain, but Kagome has been hurt and needs your help." the woman said.

"Where is she?" asked Raye.

"Umm...that's kind of hard to explain, you'll just have to go with Inuyasha." Raye gave him a once over. She then stopped as she spotted his ears. They twitched in annoyance and the girl screamed.

"He's got ears! WHY DOES-" Kagome's mom's hand flew over Raye's mouth to keep her qiet and to not let the other guests hear her.

"Please, Raye, for Kagome's sake will you trust him and go help her?" Raye took a few breaths and calmed down, then nodded. She never freaked out like that, That was Serena's job. she gathered her composure.

Ok, let's go." Inuyasha picked up Raye and started running to the well. She clung to him as his speed startled her. He set her down just at the wells edge. Raye looked around and then down the well. It was pitch black down there.

"She's down the well? How did she fall in?" asked Raye.

"She's on the other side of it." responded the dog demon. Raye gave him a questioning look and then started walking to the otherside of the well and looked down on the floor. No Kagome. She looked at Inuyasha.

"She's down there on the other side of the-Oh forget it, come here. Hold this." He pulled out a shard of the Shikon no Tama or Shikon Jewel. Raye felt the power come from the shard. It was a very strong power. "In you go." He then shoved Raye backwards into the well. She screamed and clenched the jewel shard to her chest. She saw Inuyasha jump in after her and then lights flashed around her and seconds later she dropped gently onto a hard surface. Inuyasha landed next to her.

"You asshole! Why did you do that?" She said as she got to her feet. He just looked at her and then grabbed her and jumped out of the well. She screamed all the way to the top.

* * *

><p>Serena looked around for her friend, she say the white haired man run into the shrine with her, but by the time she reached it, they were gone. No sign of them, even after she heard her friend scream. Serena was in a panick. Someone had kidnapped her friend. She ran back to Kagome's mother.<p>

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Where did that man take my friend? The white haired man, where did he take her?" The woman looked at her and sighed. She gave Serena a brief explanation, the best she could give her in a short time. Serena ran back to the well seconds after the woman finished explaining things to her. She stopped at the wells edge and then looked down. She didn't know what to do but she knew that she had to get to her friend.

She felt a pulsating feeling in her pocket and grabbed the moon crystal. She looked down at the moon crystal and saw that it was glowing. She looked back at the well and then back at the crystal.

"What the hell." It was a statement rather than a question. She climbed on the ledge and then jumped in. Shutting her eyes and feeling the air whip through her hair, she felt herself slow and then her feet touched some ground. She slowly opened here eyes and looking around. She was at the bottom of the well. She looked up at saw a blue sky instead of the roof of the shrine. She looked around again and then with her sailor strength took one good leap out of the well and onto the most green grass she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>There is chapter two folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for those of you who are following the story. I greatly appreciate it. I hope you continue on with chapter three.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Pull Of The Moon

This is chapter three. I'm hoping you are enjoying the story thus far even though this is only the third chapter. Well I don't want to take up anymore of your time, read on! :D

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 3: PULL OF THE MOON**

* * *

><p>Serena sat on the ledge of the well and looked around her. Trees towered over her, birds twittered in the air, no cars, no people on bikes, no people. Just woods, grass, and blue sky. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Serena looked back in the well and then back at the forest around her. She knew she was surely not in Tokyo anymore. She stood up and screeched. Her hair had gotten snagged on the wood and the bands that held up her hair in the odangos snapped and her hair fell gracefully down.<p>

"Damn it." she swore under her breath and pocketed the broken bands. She looked around and tried to figure out which way this Inuyasha character had taken Raye. She seen a path off in the distance and decided that it being the only one it was safe to bet that that was what they took. She started running and her flip flops kept getting caught on the roots from trees and the rocks on the ground, so she decided to go barefoot. She carried her sandals as she ran at a slower pace to try and hopefully catch up to them. She followed the path for almost ten minutes before she sat down on a broken tree.

"How much of a head start did the guy actually have on me? I'm a pretty fast runner, I'm sure I should have caught up to them by now even at my slower pace." She huffed and tried to catch her breath. Her long golden hair with silver streaks fell over her shoulders as she rested her head in her hands with elbows on her knees. She sighed and let her eyes look around. Giving herself a moment to relax she stood up again and started to run in the same direction as before. She had to catch up to Raye.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, four, five. Look Jakken, I have five fish and seven of these ugly red pinching things." The little girl said with delight to the light demon creature. He gave her a disdained look.<p>

"Those are called crabs, Rin. You should learn what your food is called. Now where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" he asked Rin. She had gone back to counting and ignored him. "Rin! I asked you a question. Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" He took his staff with three heads and started nudging the girl.

"He said he would return soon. He said he needed to take care of something." she responded to him without so much as batting an eye or looking at him.

"Why does he leave with out me? Doesn't he need me anymore?" The little creature started to panic. Rin picked up the dead food as Jakken started his usual meltdown when Lord Sesshomaru was away. She walked over to the two headed creature she called An-Un and started to eat the cooked fish and crab with them. Jakken sat down and started sniffling on the ground and while digging his strange little fingers in the sand by the river. It was an hour from sunset, Lord Sesshomaru would be back after the moon came up.

* * *

><p>Serena walked slower now, becoming tired of all the running. She had managed to get a small tear in her dress. she didn't see the branch that stuck out from the lower part of a tree. It had caused a cut on her leg that she had no way to clean or bandage, so she tore away some of dress. She heard the sound of water and it gave her a bit of hope. She picked up her speed and finally came out of the forest and onto a river bank. She smiled and dropped to her knees and cupped some water in her hands to drink. Once she had her fill she got up again and forgot her sandals on the ground as she decided to follow the river, hoping it would lead her somewhere where she could find Raye.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jakken, would you like to come by the fire and keep warm?" asked Rin. She had made a small fire by her and An-Un. Jakken looked at it and sighed. The sun was nearly set and it was getting cold. He scooted over to her and the two headed creature and sat down. They sat there in a good silence for almost a half hour when An-Un perked up and looked off down the river bank. Something in white was coming towards them.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back! Would you like some fish? I caught some for everyone?" Rin asked him excitedly as he grew closer and then finally stopped a foot away. He looked down at the fish and then to the little girl. He always spoke in a soft voice. His long white hair stirred in the wind.

"Later Rin. Jakken, did you happen to remember to get what i asked of you?" Sesshomaru looked down at the little demon. Jakken stood up and pulled something from inside the robes he wore.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. The roots from the moon flower, and the petals from its blossomed bud." He hand them to Sesshomaru who took them and added them to what he had. He mixed it with the dirt, blood, and flesh of a demon and then placed them in a bowl and left it by the fire. His movements stopped and he looked up to see a figure come walking up the river bank, opposite of the direction he came from. He could tell it was female by the scent she had. He recognized it to be of orchid and vanilla. As she drew closer he could see her golden hair glitter with streaks of silver in the moonlight. Her hair was long, down to her knees. She was wearing strange clothes that he could tell was torn at the bottom. It was a white dress, with only thin straps covering her shoulders. Her legs and feet were bare. He also noticed that her feet were dirty from walking with no shoes. He stood up and watched her approach.

"Beautiful lady." said Rin, standing up looking as well. An-Un, lowered their head at the girl. Jakken ran forward with his staff.

"Stop woman, what do you want?" he said roughly to her.

"I'm sorry, I was just hoping you could help me. I need directions." She came closer to them just enough for them to see her face. Sesshomaru looked at her and felt some sort of pull from the girl. He recognized the power, but he didn't say anything.

"What is your name girl?"

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Serenity, Serena for short. Could you please help with directions?"

"What directions?" asked Jakken again. Sesshomaru still remained silent, listening to the girl.

"I'm looking for my friend. She came here, taken by someone with long white hair and red robes."

"Red robes?" asked Sesshomaru finally.

"Inuyasha?" asked Jakken.

"Yes, that's the name of the guy. Do you know him?"

"Regrettably." replied Jakken. His voice held vain.

"There's a village nearby, he might be there." said Rin in an almost sing song voice.

"RIN!" said Jakken loudly.

"Oh thank you, could you point me in the right direction. I really need to find my friend. She and I...ummmm...we're not exactly from here."

"That way." pointed Rin. She pointed past Sesshomaru, who was still looking at Serena. Still trying to feel the power she eminated. He recognized the power from the moon.

Serena felt the moon crystal pulsate even harder. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at it. Sesshomaru recognized the crystal.

"The moon crystal." he said softly. Serena gave him a confused look.

"You know what it is?" She pocketed the crystal. "How?"

"Stories." he responded quickly.

"Oh! You're hurt!" Rin ran up to her in a panic and moved her torn dress out of the way and looked at the blood soaked bandage. "What happened?" Serena became distracted by the little girl.

"I just got scratched by a tree."

"Let me take care of the for you, please, sit down." The little girl guided her to the fire and nudged her to sit down. Serena followed her little friend's order and looked nervously at Sesshomaru who was watching her. Jakken looked at Rin with wide eyes.

"Rin! We do not help strangers."

"Let her help her." said sesshomaru. "She is fine."

"Yes my lord." Jakken fell under Sesshomaru's command. Rin ran and damped some cloth from the river and ran back and took care of the wound on Serena's leg.

"My name is Rin. That is Jakken and Lord Sesshomaru. They are my family. This An-Un. He lets me ride him when I am tired." Rin explained to her as she took care of the wound.

"Nice to meet all of you." Sesshomaru stayed quiet. He was trying to ignore the pull of the girl and focused on the fact that she had the moon crystal. He questioned who she was. The moon fell on her skin and she looked like she glowed. Her body was graceful. Her hair was long and silver. Her name was Serenity. She looked just like the goddess his father told him stories about. He looked up at the moon. It was full and large. Who was she?

* * *

><p>There you have it. Chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know. Thank you all for reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire Priestess's Past

Chapter four. A long one. Just for you. I hope you all enjoy it. (I'm changing Queen Serenity's silver millennium time and Feudal Era around to fit my story line, so the Fuedal era came before the Silver Millennium, just so you know and are not confused)

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 4: THE FIRE PRIESTESS'S PAST**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha set Raye down just outside of Kaede's hut and told her Kagome was inside. Raye gathered her composure before she walked inside. She was expecting Kagome to be the in the middle of the hut lying on the ground either past out or in pain. She was not expecting two people lying on the ground in pain. The second figure was wearing long black robes and he had short black hair. A golden staff with rings lay next to him.<p>

"A monk? What happened to them?" she asked kneeling in between them. She checked their pulses and then their foreheads for fevers. Pulses were slow, but luckily no fever.

"Kagome was pierced with a poison arrow and in an attempt to save her, so was Miroku." explained the demon slayer woman. Raye looked both of them over and then assessed the reactions to the poison.

"I need hot water, clean cloths, healing salves, ink and parchment. She's been poisoned by oil meant to weaken the body to make it look like the body has died. Kagome and Miroku are both fighting it. I'm assuming who ever was pissed off intended for you to think they were dead and bury them alive. Tending to the wounds and then putting a little fire prayer on it should take care of the problem. I'm lucky I came when I did, I don't think they would have managed to last much longer." explained Raye.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Inuyasha, who was kneeling on the other side of Kagome holding her hand."They're dying and you're not even rushing to help them. How can Kagome rely on you?" Raye stood up and put her hands on her hips. Her temper rising.

"I do believe I asked you to get the things I need to help them, why are you not on all fours fetching these things? Do you not want them to survive? You kidnap me to help them, now get your ass moving and get what I need." Raye knelt back down and propped both their heads up with something comfortable. Kaede brought her ink and parchment. Raye started writing a few insignias of fire and protection. Sango heated up water and Kaede and Inuayasha came back with cloths and healing salves. With all that Raye waited a bit for the water to heat up. After it was warm enough, she started with Kagome and cleaned her wound as beast she could.

"Kagome, this is going to sting, but it'll burn the infection away." She took the parchments and placed them on her skin and began to start chanting. "Great fire of mars, heal this wound, destroy the evil that plagues this soul and body." She lifted the parchment and the skin was no longer black. She put on the salve and then re-bandaged the wounds.

"Is every alright? Is she OK?" asked Inuyasha. Raye nodded and moved to Miroku.

"She will be fine now. Give her time to rest. Now where is Miroku's wound?" Raye searched him over and then gave Sango a questioning look.

"His hand. It was curse by a demon many decades ago through the males in his family. We all call it the wind tunnel. Its a black hole that sucks everything in its path in. He had sucked in all but one of the arrows into his hand. until recently we thought it was only Naraku's poison that could hurt him, but maybe not...unless this is his as well." Sango looked down at Miroku's face as his eyebrows burrowed in pain. "Can you still help him?"

"Yes, I believe so. It'll be more difficult but I don't see it being a problem."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Maybe in the mean time while I'm trying to heal him, someone could fill me in on what's going on?" She wrote on more parchment.

"It started 50 years ago..." started Inuyasha, who was still looking down at Kagome's face.

* * *

><p>"Raye?" asked Kagome, opening her eyes just before sunset. She turned her head and looked at her cousin who was kneeling between she and Miroku. Both were out cold, resting, which was what she was wishing she was doing. It had been a long and tiring time trying to get the poison out of Miroku since his was taken in my the wind tunnel, but after nearly an hour or two she managed to finally expel it from his body. She was watching over them as Kaede and Inuyasha were sitting on the other side of Kagome and Sango and Shippo were on the other side of Miroku. Once in a while other villagers would peak in their heads and bring in food and water.<p>

"Kagome, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Raye said softly. Kagome turned her head to Raye's voice and looked at her.

"I feel much better, thank you. I'm so glad Inuyasha was able to get you." Kagome tried to sit up but Inuyasha caught her just as her elbows gave out from the pain in her shoulder.

"You still need to relax Kagome, you still have a wound from the arrow." Inuyasha said, scooting under her so she could lean back on him but still be propped up as well.

"Nnnnnnnn." Came a groan from Miroku. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Miroku, are you alright?" asked Sango. Shippo placed both of his paw like hands on Miroku's forehead and looked down at him.

"Raye saved you Miroku. She took out the poison in your body." The little fox demon said to him. Miroku groaned again and the Sango screeched and slapped the monk across the face. Raye gave her a confused look, Sango ignored it and went on to scolding the seemingly out monk.

"Mioku you pig! You? You? You asshole!"

"I am wounded Sango, you should be helping me to heal." His voice held its own little smirk. His eyes still closed. "Oh how I missed those curves.

"MIROKU!" Raye now witnessed to loudest slap she'd ever heard. Even louder than the one she heard Serena give Darien when he finally came clean about him and Amy.

"Serena! I can't believe I forgot about her!" said Raye with a gasp. Kagome looked just as confused as everyone else. "She's my friend and I just left her at your party."

"My party? What party?" asked the wounded girl.

"Your mother invited your family over for a surprise birthday party for you today. I brought my friend Serena with me so I didn't have to deal with grandfather. Inuyasha kidnapped me in the middle of waiting to yell surprise to you."

"I didn't kidnap you! You were needed so I came to get you!" snapped Inuyasha.

"You kidnapped me! You pushed me in that well. If you didn't kidnap me then you sure as hell didn't have my permission at the very least!"

"Inuyasha! You pushed her into the well?" Kagome asked astounded. "And you didn't kill him?" she asked turning to her cousin.

"She was being stupid, looking for you on the floor of the otherside of the well, not actually in the well like I had indicated."

"You didn't indicate she was in the well. You said she was on the other side of the well, so like any other normal person, I assumed on the OTHER SIDE of the well on the floor!"

"Hey I know you." said Miroku, cutting in between Inuasha and Raye's banter. Raye and everyone else looked at him with surprise and confusion. "You're the priestess of mars. The goddess of the fire planet."

"What? How did you know I was her?" Raye asked him, her focus on Miroku, her anger completely forgotten about Inuyasha.

"My grandfather told me stories about you. I heard your prayers when you were helping me before, I just remembered now where I learned the stories. My grandfather didn't say much except that her beauty was exquisite and that she had the temper of demon god. Some stories mixed you with a vengeful goddess, or a demon of darkness. Some feared you, some praised you."

"But how do you know that's me?"

"My father had scrolls past down, you are painted on them."

Raye thought long and hard, she never heard of such stories about her, but they made sense. As Inuyasha had made mention before she was in the feudal era japan, they could have easily worshiped her. Just like people worshiped the moon in the time Darien ruled in his past life...maybe Miroku was talking of her mother. Her real mother. That made even better sense...but it left gaps...

"Do you have these scrolls?" she asked him.

"Yes, they stay in my grandfather's temple. It's a mere two day journey."

"I'd like to see them."

"Of course."

"How do you have magic?" asked Shippo.

"What?"

"Your power of healing, incantations, power of fire. How do you have that?" Raye noted that he was a child and would automatically be the first to be curious. She looked at Kagome, you was watching her back. They all were.

"I'm Sailor Mars."

"You're Sailor Mars?" exclaimed Kagome in shock. Raye nodded.

"You're part of the Sailor Scouts? That is amazing!" Kagome's face was plastered with a big smile. "Tell me all about it." Raye sighed and went into detail about she and her friends, about her home true home being the planet Mars, her alliance to the ruling moon kingdom, Serena being the moon princess, and everything in between.

"The Moon princess?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, Serena. She's the moon princess. I'm the princess of mars. Do you I have to spell it out for you?" she asked him.

"Raye, I think he's questioning it because he becomes human when the moon disappears for three days. I think he's intrigued." said Sango.

"Oh, well you can meet her. She must be worried about me."

"I can take you back."

"Thank you." A beeping sounded from Raye's pocket. She pulled out her communicator and set it on the floor. A hologram image of Trista showed up, just a few inches tall. Everyone who was in the room, not including Raye, gave a startled jump back and a gasp. Miroku was able to sit up on his own, he was next to Sango and Shippo, and Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms next to Kaede.

"Trista! How are you?"

"Raye, I sensed that you and Serena were no longer in our time. You completely disappeared from it. Where are you?" The hologram picture of Trista asked. Everyone went quiet as they listened to Raye and she speak.

"I'm in the feudal era." Raye briefed her about the situation.

"I was hoping this would happen soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You were meant for this time. You and Serena were meant to be in feudal era. Your destiny was meant to lead you here. There is something you and Serena do not know." The hologram looked around. "Where is Serena?"

"She's back in our time."

"I felt her disappear as well." Raye thought for a moment.

"She must have seen Inuyasha and I go down the well and followed. It's the only logical explanation."

"But how? With out the Shikon Jewel..." Inuyasha started asking.

"The moon crystal gave her power to travel to the feudal era. Raye there is much you do not know. About your pasts, about your mother's past, and Queen Serenity's." said Trista.

"Wait, what about Serena?" asked Raye.

"I can go look for her." responded Sango. Miroku stood up after her.

"We'll go look for her. I am strong enough." Sango nodded to him. "She can't be hard to find. She'll be easy to spot, she'll look like an outsider. It's almost dark so we should leave now. Come on Kirara." The demon hunter, Monk, and cat demon left the hut.

"Raye, I must explain to you about the past." said Trista, grabbing Raye's attention again. When she noticed that she had Raye's attention she continued. "Queen Serenity and your Mother, were the oldest living Queen's of the nine planets. They were different. Goddesses if you must. They are the strongest. Feudal era Japan recognized them over the rest of the other planets. This was all before the Silver Millennium was created and you and the princesses came into existence. You're mother was known as the Fire Priestess. The Goddess of Mars, the ruler of the dark. She was not considered evil, she is was still a good goddess. Her power was just recognized with the dark. Queen Serenity was as she always was, the goddess of the moon, ruler of the light. Well one day, a demon came forth. It ravaged villages, killed many people. It was only known as the dark demon. It was a very powerful demon. Villagers prayed to the goddess to destroy the demon. Hearing their prayers, they fought it. Coming down from the heavens, they fought to the best of their abilities, but they were unable to destroy it. You're mother in the end was able to seal it away inside the earth and by the power of Queen Serenity, she put a large lake over it. Things remained silent and good since then, no real battles or danger past the regular demons, or wars that man created. The battle with the dark demon slowly was forgotten, becoming a legend and so your mother and Queen Serenity became a distant story to these people, and the kingdoms on the moon and mars flourished in their own world of existence. The other planets were created and everything changed. Time changed here on earth and the earth kingdom was created and both queens moved on to follow what was changing. You and the other princesses were born, the court was made and new enemies appeared and from there you know. Queen Beryl came and destroyed everything."

"Why didn't you ever tell Serena and I this?"

"Because it was not time yet. I didn't know exactly when the feudal era would pull you back into its time to play your part. There is one more thing. You and Serena were meant to stay here...this is to become your home."

"What?" she asked nearly screamed asking.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this was so much longer than the other chapters, i really got into this one. I wanted to add more details, to fill in the time of Raye was doing at the same time Serena was running around looking for her and finding Sesshomaru and the others. Well I hope you like this chapter and I hope you continue to read on.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to the Mountains

Chapter five. Back to the point of view of Serena. I hope you like this chapter.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 5: JOURNEY TO THE MOUNTAINS**

* * *

><p>"So Serena, where do you come from? You're clothes look so strange." Rin was inquiring of Serena's look. Her torn white, thin strapped sun dress and barefeet. Her long gold and silver hair flowing behind her. Rin had tended to her wounds. Sun was fully down and the crescent moon was peaking over the mountains to the east of them.<p>

"I come from a place called Tokyo. Its filled with cars, coffee shops, schools and streets crowded with people hurrying to school and a busy place and not so many trees. Are there any people?"

"Oh yes! Lots of villages along the way to where we are going. I go into them to get supplies. Sesshomaru and Jakken are demons so they can't be seen there." Serena's eyes grey wide and flicked quickly to Sesshomaru who was watching her from ten feet away. Jakken was sitting on the otherside of the fire and Serena finally took notice of the giant animal with two heads. Her head became a little woozy and she placed her palm to her forehead to keep from passing out. She took a few minutes to breathe. "Are you alright Serena?"

"Yes Rin, I'm alright. I should really get to looking for my friend." She stood up and Rin jumped up after her.

"We could show you the way in the morning and then let you go from there when we get close. We are headed to the mountains. InuYasha is in the same direction." Rin pulled her hand and guided her to sit down again. Sesshomaru shifted ever so slightly and Jakken tensed up. "That way you can sleep and rest before finding her. You don't want to be traveling alone at night. It's not safe." Serena regarded the young girl's words and then finally sighed.

"I suppose your right. Thank you for helping me Rin." Rin gave her a hug and then brought her some crab that cooked at the fire.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched the girl converse with Rin and watched how she moved with grace. Just as if gravity didn't control her at all. Her hair moved ever so slightly like moving river. The flow of time felt different around her. He could sense that she was powerful. Regal. He also saw that she was beautiful. A thought he never had cross his mind before and probably wouldn't allow to happen again. He watched her always fiddle with the Moon Crystal in her pocket. She was careful not to bring it out again.<p>

"Lord sesshomaru, do you feel something about this girl? something familiar?" Jakken's voice appeared next to him, Sesshomaru looked down at him and then back at the girl.

"Yes. Familiar." It's all he said.

* * *

><p>The moon rose high above the mountains. Miroku and Sango returned to the home of Kaede and gave Raye and everyone the news of not being able to finding Serena.<p>

"We did find these though. They are strange looking." Sango handed over the white sandals to Raye and Raye gasped.

"Those are Serena's! Where did you find them?" She asked in a slight panic.

"In the woods. They were in the direction of the river but we couldn't find her. She must have seen the path that lef that way and thought that's the direction to go. There is not path leading to the village here." Explained Miroku. "We'll go out tomorrow and search for her again."

"The direction of the river? The mountains?" asked Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku nodded. "She's headed to Sesshomaru's territory. If she crosses paths with him, he'll either hurt her, disregard her or lose her. He's also not stupid and if she has this moon crystal and power of the moon he'll sense it and try and keep her."

"Serena wouldn't allow herself to be held captive. She'll tell him that she's looking for me. Would he help her?"

"No, most likely not. If he wants her he'll do what he can without force." explained Inuyasha.

"Oh..." Raye's lips formed an "O" and she stood there in shock. Her friend may be in danger.

* * *

><p>Serena looked up at the stars and watched the moon rise. Everyone was sleeping, meaning Jakken and Rin and that strange two headed creature. Sesshomaru she could sense was still awake. He was lying near a log a few yards away unmoving but she could see he was not relaxed. His body was extremely tense. His face was looking up. Hey eyes flickered upward again and she watched thin clouds float over them. The stars twinkled and the moon shone brighter than ever, even brighter than she ever seen it in Tokyo.<p>

After an hour of watching the sky, her mind began to slip and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Serena wake up! Sun is shining bright." Serena heard Rin's voice and she moaned to show she was waking up. She squinted into the sunlight. Rin's face popped into view. "I have fish for breakfast." Rin took note to the fish smell coming from a burning fire. Jakken was standing by the river edge and sesshomary was no where in site. Serena sat up and moved over to the young girl. She adjusted her dress and fixed her hair. As she moved her hair through her fingers she noticed there was little bit more silver in it. She made a "hmmmm" and then went on to talk to Rin.

"So where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Serena asked taking a bite of the fish that Rin handed her. Rin was looking down as she answered her.

"He always disappears in the morning. He likes to go ahead sometimes. We'll follow him after breakfast. We'll lead you through the mountains and where ever the village is that Inuyasha is in. Jakken knows where it is more than I do. I think that's the right direction anyways. Jakken and Lord Sesshomaru knows where everything is at." The child bit into her fish and chewed with a smile. Serena thought for a moment, chewing and looking at the river. She watched Jakken continuesly stab at fish that swam past him. The two headed creature watched with laughing eyes and Rin laughed at him silently. Serena felt sorry for the pathetic creature. She was only a little unsettled by him and the two headed one. Not exactly used to the creatures here in this world. These ones though didn't seem to pose any threats to her and the crystal didn't react to them. She figured all was good.

After breakfast they headed out in the direction of the mountains and just before midday they got to the base of the mountains.

* * *

><p>"I did a reading. After getting sleep last night and resting, I was able to see in the fire better. We need to go to the mountains." Said Raye the next morning to everyone. "I asked it if she was in danger and it didn't respond to that, so I'll assume that she's alright."<p>

"We can take the quickest way to the river and take that to the mountains. It'll take us until just after midday but it'll be relatively quick." spoke Miroku coming up behind Sango.

"If we hurry, we can get there sooner. There's only one pass in the mountains, Sesshomaru wont risk taking Rin any other way. He'll use it to get throught the mountains." said Inuyasha.

"Are we even sure he's going to go to the mountains?" asked Shippo.

"The fire has never lied to me. I'm positive that's where he's going Shippo." Answered Raye. She was antsy, she wanted to leave and leave now. "We need to go. Thank you Kaede for allowing me to stay."

"No thank you for healing Kagome and Miroku, though I think you could have skipped Miroku. His perverted ways are somewhat of an annoyance." The old woman said with a smile. Miroku's face drooped and Sango just smiled and walked over to Kirara. Soon they were on their way and heading to the mountains, in hopes to beat Sesshomaru there.

* * *

><p>There you have it, chapter five. I hope you like it. Thank you all for reading, I greatly appreciate it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Wolf Demon, Love Struck

Proud to present chapter six. I hope you all enjoy this one.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 6: WOLF DEMON, LOVE STRUCK**

* * *

><p>Raye climbed off of Shippo as he deflated back into his normal fox demon self. It was just after midday when they reached the base of the mountain. Raye looked at the pass and started to walk forward. Kirara landed just behind her and Miroku and Sango climbed off the cat demon. Inuyasha and Kagome just after them. Kagome ran and caught up to Raye. Everyone else followed behind the girls.<p>

"So tell me about me more about you and Serena and who each of the sailor scouts are." inquired Kagome.

"Only if you promise to fill me in on this place and your life. I mean this is completely fascinating. How both our extremely different lives could coincide like this." Raye looked over at her cousin quickly before stepping over rocks.

"Well seeing as this is a long pass we'll have time to go through both stories." Kagome kept her pace with Raye. Raye had changed into old robes Kaede kept of Kikyo's. Kikyo was her older sister who died fifty years before her age today. Raye fit them nicely and Kagome equipped the priestess with a bow and arrow. Raye felt extremely comfortable, showed them that she can do archery just fine.

"Well Serena and I were the first sailor scouts in Tokyo. Amy came in shortly after us followed by Lita and then Mina. We have to gaurdian animals name Luna and Artemis. Luna belongs to Serena and Artemis to Mina." Raye smiled at the thought of the good times from the beginning.

"Who is the leader?"

"Serena. She's our princess."

"And you're the future seeing scout?"

"Yup. I use the power of mars even out of my sailor scout form. I use parchments with insignias to use for protection and binding."

"What's Amy's job?"

"She was our brainiac. We turned to her for plans."

"Who's Lita?"

"She is our strength. She did all the protecting mostly. Mina was our...well...our klutzy factor. She was tough, don't get me wrong but in the beginning she was just as horribly ditzy as our princess. Serena is the sailor scout of the moon, Amy for mercury, me for mars, Lita for jupiter, and Mina for Venus."

"Who was that Trista woman you spoke to yesterday?"

Raye thought back to the last half of the conversation with Trista.

***Flash Back***

"What do you mean this is the time we are meant for?" Raye asked in a panic. Trista, a hologram, looked up at her friend.

"You and Serena are not able to get back to this time any longer. The Shikon Jewel nor the Moon Crystal can bring you back. Your souls are tied to this time. You and Serena have relations to people in this time."

"Relations?"

"This is all extremely hard to tell you. You, Raye, are related to a powerful priestess named Kikyo. Kikyo is an older decendent of yours. Which is why Kagome was chosen to carry the Shikon Jewel in her body." said Trista with her hands relaxed comfortably infront of her.

"You know about that?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. Kaede let out a small gasp and wide eyes. She sat down and looked closer to Trista. Trista turned to Kagome.

"I'm actually related to Kikyo?" asked Kagome in shock.

"Yes, many generations down the line, but yes you are. Its why the Shikon Jewel responds so well to you, why you are to use such powerful energy and why Raye can as well. Its how the Shikon Jewel was able to bring Raye here. The jewel would not have worked if it was anyone else. You and Raye are meant for this world, only you have the power to travel back and forth from this time to yours. Your power is just slightly different from Raye's." Kagome nodded in slow realization as she took in everything.

"So how does Serena fit in here? I understand our mother's and such but Kikyo is an earth bound human, not a goddess." Slowly things began to click with the family line. Even though she was the daughter of the goddess of Mars and was in turn born before Kikyo, Raye was also reborn on earth giving her a direct link to Kikyo further down the line of generations.

"The moon plays a part in all different times, but other than the time of the Silver Millennium, the Feudal Era had a reliance on the moon. Demon's needed the moon's power. Inuyasha for example changes during a new moon. The source of the Moon's power is the Moon Crystal. So without Serena the power of the moon is uncontrollable. Queen Serenity, Serena and Rini are the only ones who can control the Moon Crystal. The Moon Crystal is also what is holding the dark demon in the lake, with your mother's concealment and binding spells as well. The moon holds power of the lake that is over the concealment spells. Serena and the Moon Crystal are imprtant to this time."

"I don't understand why we can't go home."

"Your power connects you to here."

***END OF FLASH BACK***

"Trista is our Sailor Scout of Time. She has the power to control it. She is one of our strongest sailor scouts, belonging to the outter solar system. The other three are Michelle of Neptune, Amara of Uranus, and Serena's equal in power, Hotaru. She is the sailor scout of Destruction and Rebirth. The sailor scout of Saturn."

"How is she Serena's equal in power?" came Miroku's voice from behind her.

"She has the power to create and destroy an entire planet."

"That's some power. Are there anymore of you?" asked Sango.

"Yes, the Starlights. They are the sailor scouts of the stars. Healer, Maker and Fighter. Also known as Seiya, Yaten and another that I can't think of her name right now." Raye laughed at such a random thing. Then again there were so many different people, at times it was hard to remember all the details. That's what Amy was for.

The sound of rocks tumbling down made them all look up just as someone jumped down to stand inbetween Kagome and Raye from the rest of the group.

"Koga, you pest. What do you want now?" On queu Inuyasha started in with the wolf demon.

"Shut up mutt, I just came to make sure you were treating my Kagome right." Koga retorted. Inuyasha growled at him and stepped forward a few feet with his fists clenced. Raye looked on in wonderment. She heard Kagome sigh and seen her place her forehead in her palm with an exhausted look.

"She is my Kagome. Not yours. Go get-AHHH."

"Inuyasha. SIT!" Kagome spoke the words Inuyasha dreaded hearing come from her mouth. He yelled as he went down, face first to the ground. She looked over at the confused Raye. "The beads around his neck give me the power to stop him when I so wish with those words. compliment of Kaede. He can not take them off unless I remove them for him." Raye gave that "I understand" look. Koga turned around to face Kagome but came face to face with Raye instead. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open into an O. Raye looked around her, hoping he was looking at something else. To her dissatisfaction, he wasn't.

"What are you staring at me for?" She asked him.

"You're...beautiful." he responded softly.

"Oh no! I'm not going to be your new love attraction. I don't have the greatest track record with men. Chad was the last one I let into my heart." explained Raye slowly inching backwards away from Koga.

"You look like a goddess! I've never seen a violet eyed goddess!" A sweat drop formed on the side of Raye's forehead. She held her hands up in near surrender.

"Koga, you're scaring the woman. Go away." Said Inuyasha getting up from the ground. Koga turned to the dog demon and gave him a look saying _you've got your own girl you go away_. Kagome spoke to Koga.

"Koga, everything is fine. We're just looking for a friend. Maybe you've seen her. Long gold hair in pigtails, wearing a white dress, blue eyes?" Koga made a thinking face.

"Was she traveling with Inuyasha's brother? The guy with the long white hair?"

"Yes, sadly she is."

"I didn't see a girl with that description. Girl I saw had long hair down to her knees, more silver than gold, white dress though and I couldn't see her eyes from where my clan and I were sitting. I've got them watching Sesshomaru right now. He's about an hours walk ahead of you. Going in the direction of shadow lake. They should be reaching it relatively soon." Shadow Lake was in the center of the mountains. Surrounded by five high peaks.

"Thanks, that's the information we needed. We need to catch up to them. Looks like we're going to have to run through the pass." Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome and helped her on his back again. Kirara went back to full size and Miroku and Sango climbed on her back and Raye looked over at Shippo and guilt gripped at her heart. She couldn't allow the little guy carry her again.

"I think Shippo is too tired to carry me again. I can't ask him to do that." Raye said. Koga jumped right in.

"That's fine, I got you." He pulled Raye onto his back and she gave small squeel. Shippo jumped onto his shoulders. "Let's go." He and everyone took off.

"How do I managed to find all the guys that are like this. just great." mumbled Raye.

"Don't worry. We'll have time to get to know each other later." Said Koga as they ran. Only word Raye could think was _peachy. _An eye roll to go with it.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking Kagome is feeling the relief just about now and maybe even Inuyasha. Well folks. There's the end of chapter 6. I'm so far very happy with this story and can not wait to write out the rest of the chapters and get them out to all of you. Thank you all for reading. I greatly appreciate it. Love ya all.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Demon

I've been looking forward to this chapter. I'm hoping you like it as much as I know I will enjoy writing it. Now on to the story. Please don't forget to review to let me know what you think. Thanks everyone.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 7: DARK DEMON**

* * *

><p>Rin danced on ahead. Singing to a song only she knew and picking up flowers and bringing them back to Serena. She said every beautiful lady deserved flowers and asked if she would grow up to be a beautiful lady too.<p>

"Of course Rin. You're such a sweet little girl, and every sweet little girl grows up to be a beautiful lady." Serena smiled down at her and then laughed to herself. She remembered how much of a trouble child she was growing up. Always getting into trouble and playing in the mudd. Though she had her moments. Her mind brought up a memory she tried forgetting. The first time she met Darien as a child in the hospital. She had given him a rose. She supposed moments like that she was considered a sweet child. Though in the end she didn't like remembering all the good times with Darien. Him deciding to fall in love with Amy because she was much smarter than she was and that he and Amy had alot more in common. Anyways she hoped they were doing well and would stay out of her life unless it was sailor business.

"Serena, what's that thing on your forehead?" asked Rin, interrupting her thoughts. Serena's fingers touched the spot where the moon insignia would appear. She pulled a compact mirror from her dress pocket and opened it. Sure enough when she looked into it she saw that the moon insignia in the center of her forehead. Her mouth formed an O. She also noticed that her hair was much more silver and her eyes were turning a silver violet. She was confused to why such a change was happening to her. "What does it mean? It wasn't there before." Serena looked down at the little girl and put away the mirror. "And your hair to has changed."

"I don't know why Rin, but I think my being here is changing my looks. I'm starting to look more like my mother."

"Who is your mother?"

"Queen Serenity." It was the mother she was turning into. Her mother back in Tokyo had long black hair.

"You're a princess?" Rin had an ear to ear smile. Serena smiled down at the child. Rin grabbed her hand and started skipping along side her.

"Yes Rin I am. It's a very long story though."

"Could you tell me, please. I'll listen. I promise." Serena went into the story of her mother and the battle with Queen Beryl and then how she came to be reborn on earth and the life she possessed from that point on. Jakken had inched back to listen in. He was genuinely interested. Sesshomaru could hear the girl just fine from the yards ahead that he was. Rin did as she had promised and only asked questions at the end. She seemed more interested in knowing about Serena's future daughter named Rini.

"Her name is close to mine."

"Yes it is. She'd be about your age to."

"That is really neat. I'm sorry that your future has changed so much and you had to say goodbye to her."

"I didn't exactly say good bye. I'll have her again. She came from the future and no matter how the future turns out, I'll always have a daughter and I'll always name her Serenity, Rini for short. She may look different and be different, but she will always be my daughter and I will always love her."

* * *

><p>Jakken walked up to Sesshomaru again.<p>

"Could she be the same woman, Lord Sesshomaru? Could she be the goddess of the moon. Dropped down from the moon to help us?" He spoke quietly to his master. Sesshomaru remained quiet and in thought. The more he thought about it and put it all together the more it made sense for this woman to be the legendary goddess, or her daughter anyway. She had the crescent moon mark, the silver hair, and the moon crystal. He would know soon enough when they reached the lake. He will have her release the dark demon and he will defeat him. He will be the strongest demon to live.

* * *

><p>"We're nearly there!" Squeeled Rin. "I can smell the water from here!" She let go of Serena's hand and danced forward and ran past Jakken and Sesshomaru. Serena looked back at the two headed creature and then forward again just in time to see them pass over a hill and look down into a valley and over a small lake. It was completely surrounded by mountains with five high peaks and trees all around. There were no villages in site.<p>

"I thought you were going to take me to the village where I can find Inuyasha so I can find my friend?" She asked Sesshomaru as she walked up beside him. Jakken responded.

"Woman. We have more important needs to take care of first. We will take you to the village when we are done. There is a full moon tonight and we need to be here. The sun will set in just about an hour."

"You said it was along the way. We have not past any villages. What is going on?" She raised her voice. Sesshomaru continued to walk away.

"I do not need to give a reason to a human."

"I am not a mere human Lord Sesshomaru. I am of Lunarian descent. The blood of the moon people runs through my veins. If I must drop down to your level of understanding, I am half human and half goddess. Of royal blood I demand that you take me to this village."

"Shut up. Lord Sesshomaru will not take orders from a mere human. A woman none the less. He has matters of his own and yours does not meet higher ground than his. We told you we would take you and we will, after we finish our business." said Jakken. He looked up at Serena with narrowed eyes and she returned the pissed off glare right back. He took off after Sesshomaru. Serena ran ahead and caught up to Rin.

"Rin. Which direction to Inuyasha's village?" Rin pointed back over the mountains. Serena sighed and realized she had been douped. She closed her eyes. She could feel a head ache coming on.

"I'm sorry Serena. I was told not to say anything." Serena opened her eyes and looked into the child's eyes and saw that she was telling her the truth. She let out a deep breath. All of a sudden she heard her name being called. She looked up and over the pass she seen people running towards them. One of them she recognized by his red robes. Inuyasha.

"Serena!" It was Raye's voice. Sesshomaru and everyone else turned to watch the others drop down yards from them.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard. What is the big idea taking Serena here?" Started Inuyasha right away. Serena watched Raye climb off the back of guy in strange clothing and black hair with a head band. She took note that Raye was wearing something different as well. Serena ran over to Raye and gave her a big hug.

"I was so worried about you! I didn't know what happened when you disappeared. I followed but I didn't know where to go." Serena gushed.

"Its alright. I'm alright. You're not hurt are you meatball head?" Raye gave her the once over and seen the wound on her leg and the battered look of her feet. Raye bent down and assessed the bandages on her leg. Kagome came over to Serena and handed her a pair of white slippers from her bag. Serena thanked her and slipped them on. The whole time Raye quickly filled her in about what Inuyasha needed from her, Kagome and the others and about Trista. It took a moment for it all to sink in but it started to all make sense about why they were at the lake. She turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were in a heated verbal battle.

"I need the woman. She may be the key to releasing the dark demon and me defeating him. She stays with me." Everyone had subconsciously moved through the woods to the lake's edge. Sesshomaru dropped the contents of what he and Jakken were going through the night before into the lake. "I need her until the full moon rises. Then she will call upon the moon's power and release the demon."

"Like hell I will!" She snapped. Inserting her two cents. Rin was off a bit, keeping away from the fighting. Serena looked over to her to make sure she was alright. She was about to move over to her when something made the ground and trees explode in the middle of them, sending them all flying back. There were screams, thuds, and then groans. Inuyasha looked around and then up at the sky. Everyone followed his gaze. There was a man in a strange get up of fur and a skull for a face cover. Serena could see his lips curled into a smile.

"NARAKU!" Yelled Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango stood up right away after him. Kagome drew an arrow and aimed it at the floating man. Kirara's fur stood on end and flames licked at her feet as she growled. A pissed off look was surely planted on Koga's and Shippo's face. Though Serena was sure she seen Shippo give a small shiver.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. It's nice to see you two getting along. As usual." Naraku's voice was devious and dark. It gave Serena and Raye's skin goosebumps. Jakken and Sesshomaru inched closer to the direction of Naraku. The two headed creature dropped its heads in defense. The outsider girls took note that no one liked this new person. Treated him as a threat. Raye drew an arrow as well.

"Raye. You're a sailor scout. You're going to rely on wooden arrows over your flaming ones?" asked Serena. Raye gave her a sheepish look and dropped the bow and arrow to ground and brought out her transforming pen. Serena brought out the moon crystal. At the same time, they both called forth their most powerful transformations. Everyone, including Naraku turned to watch the two girls transform. After the light show was done they stood their in their respective forms. Sailor Moon with giant wings and a mostly white outfit and thigh high boots and rainbow detail and trim and a large staff in her hand. The staff had a crystal orb on top with wings and the crescent moon ribbons flowed down from various parts of the uniform. Sailor Mars didn't have wings. Her outfit was mostly red and white with classic high heels and long sheer ribbons as well. Her outfit had a bit more shine on the shoulders and waist and gloves.

"Queen Serenity. No. Her daughter. Princess Serenity. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Naraku's voice sounded silky as his smile widened. Sailor Moon did not like it. It gave her the creeps. "I must say you look alot like your mother. Even all those years ago when she locked away my demon. She stood here fighting it. Almost cost her her life."

"Shut up about my mother. You have no right to talk about her."

"Your demon, Naraku?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Yes. My demon. The dark demon is my last and most powerful part of me. My finest warrior."

"Shit." Sailor Mars said under her breath. If her mother and Queen Serenity could not defeat this demon, how strong was this nut job?

"Thank you Sesshomaru for coincidentally helping me to free him. You brought me all the things I need to release him." A force came from him and it made a nearby patch of land explode. A child's scream was heard over everything.

"RIN!" Sailor Moon shouted as she watched the girl's fall into the water. She ran in the water and pulled Rin from its deeper shore. She held her in her arms as the water started to ripple around her. She stopped moving and turned around. The whole lake was rippling as if there was an earthquake happening. There was a loud moan and bubbles came up from the center of the lake and then a giant splash and a wave. The wave brought Sailor Moon and Rin back to the shore. Sailor Mars and Sesshomaru at their sides protectively. Sailor Mars for Sailor Moon and Sesshomaru for Rin. Mars helped the girls up. Sesshomaru watched to make sure Rin was alright.

"Rin. Go by Jakken and Ah-Un." Sesshomaru order the girl. Rin ran for them. She cuddled into the two headed creature and behind Jakken. Everyone's attentioned turned back to the large and black creature rising out of the lake. Its red beady eyes looking at Naraku. Its arms were long and its hands still drug below the waters surface. It moved towards them and everyone moved back. It stood on the shore. Its feet still emerged in the water. Its body was all black like a shadow. Arms hung low down by its knees and its hands were giant claws. Its eyes were a beady red and its teeth was long and sharp. It looked at them and pelted out a large growl sending shivers down everyone's back. Sailor Moon figured it would have that effect. The creature stood just over thirteen feet tall.

* * *

><p>Chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks everyone for reading. I greatly appreciated it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Naraku Wins the Battle

I DO NOT own any of these characters except the Dark Demon. That creature is mine. FYI, some of the names might be slightly misspelled in this, but I'm not completely sure, so I apologize if they are. Also the MATURE rating kicks in, in this chapter.

Onto chapter 8. I hope you all like this one.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 8: NARAKU WINS THE BATTLE**

Sailor Moon and the other others gaped up at the demon. Inuyasha pulled his sword, the Tetsuiga, and it grew in size. Both scouts felt his immense power. The dark demon looked at each of them but once his eyes fell on the scouts he went into a rage. He ran at them, his long arms and claws in the air and letting out a bellowing roar. His roar shook the air around them. Mars formed a fire arrow and pulled back, with precise aim she shot it at the demon's head. It scraped along hiss cheek and drew black blood. The demon stopped what it was doing and touched it's cheek in a silent shock. Pulling his claws away and seeing its blood he went into another fit rage. He charged at the scouts and Inuyasha and Koga ran at it. Koga made an attempt to kick the tall demon in the face and Inuyasha had to pull back right away before he hit Koga.

"ADAMENT BA-KOGA! YOU BASTARD! GET OUT OF-" The dark demon knocked both Inuyasha and Koga from the air to the ground several yards away. Kagome drew an arrow back and then released it. It pierced his shoulder in a blue and white light. The demon pulled the arrow from its body and dropped it to the ground. With his long arms he knocked Kagome, Sango and Miroku yards back as well. An-Un and Rin were already a safe distance away. They watched as everyone was taking hits but barely wounding the demon. Naraku watched in fascination.

Sesshomaru leaped at the demon and used the only clawed hand he had and attacked it. He dodged out of reach of the black creatures own claws. The two swung at each other a few times. It was a fight of growls and clawing at the other. Sesshomaru finaly took out a bright whip lit up by an immensely strong power and lashed the creature towards the water again. He seemed to be having the upper hand in forcing the demon back. The celebrating was short lived. The creature opened its mouth wide and a thundering, ground shaking yell came from deep within the pits of his body. It caused wind to pick up around Sesshomaru and slowly push him back.

Sailor Moon took her staff and stood it in front of her. The crystal orb glowed brightly and only grew brighter.

"DEMON! YOU WILL NOT BE PERMITTED TO LIVE! THIS LAND IS OURS! MOON CRYSTAL SHOCKWAVE!" Sailor Moon yelled. She had never used the attack before, it had only just come to her, but it seemed appropriate to use. The light flashed brightly for a split second and then a beam of it, that emanated from the orb, shot full force into the demon's chest and knocked him onto his back into the water. The light dispersed into the air and before Sailor Moon or anyone else had a chance to react, the demon's body recovered quickly and jumped into the air above Naraku and Naraku sent a powerful at Sailor Moon. Without time to protect herself, it hit her like a thousand needles and she screamed and went limp on the ground. Naraku released a horde of giant bee like creatures that begun to swarm around the rest of the group.

"Miroku! Don't use your wind tunnel!" Shouted and coughed Sango as she covered herself and Shippo. Miroku was over them as Kirrara just behind them. Inuyasha covered Kagome's body and Koga was fighting to hold Sailor Mars back from forcing her way through the barrier of poisoned bugs to get to her friend. Another horde of the bugs was around Rin and Sesshomaru and Jakken was trying to fend them off with his fire attacks.

Naraku swooped down, just a few feet above Sailor Moon's body.

"You are going to be just as much a problem as your mother." Another needle like attack from him sent her body in the air as she screamed again. Some of her scout uniform ripped. "I will not tolerate you being here and being able to bring my demon down." Yet another attack. Her body flew inches in the air, another scream and more clothes ripped apart. "I will destroy you and claim your power as mine." A third attack and again another painful scream and her body tossed in the air. This time her clothes shred enough to give him an eyeful. He paused in mid action and stared down at the groaning woman in pain. Her silver hair spread around her, long slender legs straight out, thin waist and round breasts exposed by his numerous attacks, blood seeping slowly through the clothing she had left in tact. She tried raising to her elbows, tears streaking down her face in frustration. Mars screaming voice being heard in the background and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru close to snarls.

"I will send your demon back to hell. It will not terrorize the people again. It will not destroy." Her voice was ever so slightly shaky, but still powerful. She hadn't noticed her exposed body yet. Naraku smirked as he looked down at the woman trying to prove her strength. With another whip of his hand, she was thrown from the spot she lay, into the air, into a strangled scream and onto the hard ground again. Her skirt torn to shreds and part of her bottom was gone, but not horribly so, the ribbon was nearly destroyed as with the bows and the front torso was gone. Her hair was a mess and her body was covered in hundreds of paper like cuts. Her breathing labored as she lay on the ground.

"A woman does not deserve the power you possess. It will be mine." With those being his final words, he and his demon and bugs simply disappeared; releasing the others from its trap. Mars ran to Moon who had now phased to her normal self from exhaustion and was back in her white sundress. She was out cold. Sango came over with Kagome and the three of them started working on bandaging the girls wounds. Shippo, Kirrara, Rin and Jakken watched as they did so. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha all had their eyes skyward looking for any signs of Naraku.

* * *

><p>Naraku sat in his deserted castle pondering the battle he had just won. Thinking of the woman he had almost killed. He was a man or a demon of solitude and the thoughts that plagued his mind startled him. Thoughts that he had only once thought of when he wanted Kikyo. He replayed the images of her being thrown in the air and her screaming from his attacks, her clothes ripping to shreds. The pain he was causing her made him smile. The woman was the daughter of the queen and goddess who had locked away his demon. His strongest demon. Though seeing her exposed body sent the unwanted feelings of lust to travel through his body and settle where he thought only the priestest could bring his attention to. This daughter of the woman he hated with a raw passion was beautiful in her own right. Long silver hair, crystal blue eyes that glowed with fiery, pale lunarian skin, slender legs and round breasts. She looked like a china doll that was too fragile to touch...but he wanted to touch her, wanted to explore the body that brought him so much joy in torturing, and in the end he wanted to break her.<p>

* * *

><p>Serena opened her eyes to all the faces of those around her staring down at her in wonder. She looked up at them and groaned.<p>

"If you don't give me space to breath I'm going to shove a lightning bolt up your asses till you have sparks flying out of your ears." Raye burst out laughing and gave her friend a warming hug. Everyone else backed away a few feet in hopes to actually not find out if she could actually do just that.

"Serena I love you, you never cease to surprise me." said Raye with a large smile.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 8. well you got to witness the dark thoughts and actions of Naraku and a witty side I decided to give to Serena. Now I'm hoping that I have kept your interest to read on. Thank you all for your reviews. To answer the main question. Yes, Serena and Sesshomaru will get together but that is actually a journey to work on with trials. As for Raye, I'm still debating on what I want to do with her ralationship life in this. Thanks again!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Thunder Roll

Here's chapter 9, all ready and done for you. I hope you enjoy it.

Once again the only character I own is the dark demon.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 9: THUNDER ROLL**

Rain clouds swooped in an hour after the release of the dark demon, the evil creature that was imprisoned by Serena's and Raye's mothers long ago. Thunder clapped outside the cave and lightning lit it. Everyone was in the dark cavern taking shelter, trying not rip each others throats out. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had taken to opposite sides of the cave. Koga was in between them, in order to stay away from Inuyasha. It was order given by Kagome. Serena and Raye sat on the floor across from Koga and his clan. Everyone else was with their respective groups. No one spoke a word to another group.

Serena was still recovering from the attack from Naraku; covered in tiny paper cut like marks. Dried blood crusting on many of them. She had stood in the cold rain as long as she could to wash all the blood away but she had gotten too cold and didn't want to catch a cold. She had taken extra clothe from Kagome to wipe away what she could and bandage the ones that were bad. Multiple bruised flourished over her body, thought none of them really hurt. She now sat next to Raye on the dirt ground listening to Raye retell all of what Trista had said to her at the hut. Somewhere around the behinning Rin had crawled into Serena's lap and listened to the story. The young girl was very curious about the two new comers. When Raye was done telling Serena what Trista said, Rin asked about the girls themselves, who they fought, their friends and their past lives that they remember.

* * *

><p>Night time had fallen quickly and Rin had fallen asleep in Serena's arms. Sesshomaru watched as the young woman cradled the child in a loving embrace. The hold of a mother. He had heard the story of the woman's child that will someday be born in the future, but from a different father. Every time Rin had shifted, Serena subconsciously moved as well to keep the girl comfortable. Ah-Un was asleep next to the fire with Jakken leaning against him. He did not wish to move Rin from Serena's arms, feeling that the girl longed for the touch of a mother. He had no intentions of taking away the girl's brief moment of happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome scooted away from Inuyasha and over to the scouts.<p>

"Serena, how are you feeling?" she asked the woman cradling the child.

"I'm feeling better. The bruises don't hurt and the cuts hurt only a little. When I move some of them stretch open again and its an irritating feeling, but nothing to fret over. Thank you for taking care of the wounds. You, Sango and Raye did a good job at tending to them." Kagome blushed at the compliment and then settled down into a bit more comfortable position.

"Could you tell me more about Crystal Tokyo? It sounds like a wonderous place." She inquired.

"We don't really know much about it. We have not come to that part of our lives and now I don't think we ever will seeing as we're never to leave here and go home. This is our home now." Raye explained. Serena sat there as realization hit her. Crystal Tokyo will no longer be built, the scouts will not be taking their places beside her, Rini may or may not be born and if so she will be different. The life she had come to accept happening will no longer exist. A tear trickled down her cheek. Raye brushed it away gently.

"Serena, our lives are still the same. You will someday still be Neo-Queen Serenity, goddess of the moon. Rini will be born. I will stand by your side no matter what. Maybe its for the best that the rest of the scouts live the lives they have now. They will get to have the lives they have been dreaming about. Besides we still have contact with Trista, which means we still have contact with the rest. Everything will be alright meatball head. So grow a spine!" Raye's voice went from gently to joking to picking on her as usual. Serena smiled at her and nodded.

"You're right. Our lives will be the same, it'll just look different. Though why wont we be able to travel between times like Kagome?" Serena asked, looking over at the other girl. Kagome's expression was nothing but confusion. She didn't have the answer and neither did Raye.

"I do not know. I will ask Trista the next time she contacts us."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched as the girls conversed in the center of the cavern, he and his group pushed well into the back of the cave. Jakken walked over and sat down beside him.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru. The woman has immense powers inside her. Yet her display today was weak. Could she possibly be hiding her powers?" he asked in a low voice. Sesshomaru sat in silence for a few beats.

"I do not know." He watched as Rin snuggled in closer to the woman giving an obvious shiver. He stood up and grabbed a small blanket from a sack from An-Un's back and walked over to the girls. Serena looked up at him as he handed her the blanket.

"So she doesn't get sick." He said. The blanket was soft, made from the fur of a wild animal. Serena nodded and said thank you and then covered the sleeping child. Kagome looked up Inuyasha'a half brother.

"You're being gentle. It's out of character for you Sesshomaru." Her voice was low and gentle and slightly questioning. Sesshomaru just looked at her with his dark eyes and then turned and went back to where her sat.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched as his brother sat back down by his own fire and stared off into the red and orange flames. He was unsure of what to make of his brothers nurturing actions and a little taken back by them. The child he could understand. He and Rin had some strange bond but for some reason it worked, but Sesshomaru watched Serena with curiousity and intensity. He uses the woman to bring forth the dark demon and destroy him, but fails and then she gets hurt and now out of no where is being nice. He had not brought the blanket over for just the child, he had brought it over for Serena as well. He looked over at Serena as she covered Rin with the blanket, noticing her taking a sneaking glance at Sesshomaru but quickly bringing her attention to Raye and Kagome. He studied the three women closely. The bond between the three of them growing stronger before him. He looked at Raye as always having to really look at her, she too closely resembled Kikyo in the robes she wore now. Unsettling almost. He sighed and hugged his sword closer to his chest and closed his eyes. His legs were crossed and Shippo was asleep at his knees. Miroku was asleep against the wall next to him. Sango was nestled into Kirrara's fur.<p>

Thunder clapped loudly followed quickly by lightning. It startle all those sleeping awake. Rin started crying. Sesshomaru made to get up but Serena started rocking her and making the shhhing noise. Rin hugged onto Serena.

"Rin, wanna know a secret?" Serena's big blue and silver eyes looked down at the little girl.

"Yeah." she spoke softly.

"If you listen to the thunder, you can tell if its coming or going."

"How?"

"By the timing of its claps. All you have to do is count." Another thunder rumbled through. "One Mississippi...two mississippi...three Mississ-" More thunder. "One Mississippi...two mississippi...three mississippi...four mississippi...five...-"And again another thunder.

"It took longer!"

"Yup, it means the storm is leaving us. It takes away from the storm being scary." Everyone watched and listened as Serena spoke calmly to her. The women smiling at the motherly touch. "Can you sleep again?"

"I think so." Rin wrapped the blanket around herself and listened for the tunder and started to count softely. She fell asleep again about ten minutes later. Raye looked at her.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm not sure, the instinct just took over. Darien was the one who sat up with Rini, I would listen at the doorway. Rini hated it when I would tuck her in unless she was having an emotional break down and would talk about missing home. Only then did she ask me to come in instead of Darien. I suppose holding Rin makes me feel whole, like it fills in what I missed with Rini and now I might not have that chance."

"Oh Serena, don't think like that. You'll have Rini. She's part of your future." said Raye as she moved the blanket to cover Serena's legs.

"If it means anything Serena, i think you'll be a great mom. Look how well you took to Rin and Rin took to you. You deserve to be a mom." slipped in Sango. Serena smiled her thank you.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's mind buzzed as he listened. A mother for Rin. The idea twisted and twirled in his dark mind. A mother for Rin.<p>

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed the way I brought out the characters or at least made a few of them grow in depth. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I hope you continue reading the story. Thanks everyone.<p>

Oh and feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime. :) Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

Now on to chapter ten. I hope you like this one.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 10: KIDNAPPED**

The darkness grew cold around Naraku's castle. A low mist from the rain that was now gone gathered around its grounds and spilled inside the castle's walls. Naraku sat in a small room with the only furniture being a small table and a few pieces of partchment of the story of Queen Serenity and the Fire Priestess. He looked out the door that was pushed open and up at the moon that glowed a bright silver and then over to partchment. The light from the moon allowed him to view them clearly. He scowled at the women's faces painted on them. He glared at the face of the Moon Queen. The fierceness and power eminating from her and the Fire Queen reflecting the regal manner. He looked back out on the grounds and watched as his dark demon walked the grounds in eagerness to destroy.

"Go. Enjoy yourself." He whispered into the night. The dark demon paused momentarily to look at him and then moved on into the night. Soon he would follow.

* * *

><p>Serena had fallen asleep holding onto Rin. Kagome had fallen asleep lying against Inuyasha. Miroku was asleep against the cave wall and Sango was asleep lying against Kirrara. Everyone else was awake and watching the rain slowly slip by. The thunder had ceased to a soft groan every ten minutes or more. The air was cool and damp. Koga stood up and walked to the opening, sniffing the air. Then Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kirrara picked up the scent. Kirrara's fur stood on edge, Ah-un started to growl. Those who were sleeping woke up and followed those who could smell what was in the air.<p>

"What is it?" asked Raye. Inuyasha looked over at the women.

"Blood. There's a village nearby being attacked." He responded. Everyone stood up. Serena set down Rin and she ran to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru looked down at the frightened child.

"Stay with Ah-Un and Jakken, Rin." He said. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at him in confusion, not understanding why Sesshomaru wanted to go with and involve himself with humans. Inuyasha picked up Kagome onto his back, Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirrara, Koga picked up Raye and Shippo blew himself up and Serena climbed on. Sesshomaru walked forward.

"Stay here and watch over the child." Koga gave his order to his clan. They reluctantly nodded. With that they took off into the cold night.

* * *

><p>Fire raged high in the night sky, villagers screamed, homes and barns collapsed. The dark demon rose itself as high as it could on its legs and screamed into the night. Blood dripped from its clawed hands and bodies lay around its feet and in the path of its destruction. Inuyasha leaped over a building and with his tetsuiga at full strength brought it down on the demon. The sword caught the demons arm and it fell back just a few feet but did not hit the ground. Sesshomaru snapped his whip around the demon's wrist as it tried to take a swing at Inuyasha. He pulled back and brought the demon to the ground. A large boomarang whistled through the air and hit the demon in its face, catching its black beady eyes. His scream pierced the night. A large flaming arrow sped passed everyone and hit the demon square in the chest and then flaming circles engulfed him. The last thing to hit the demon was a beam of hot white light followed by an arrow with a soft blue light around it. The dark demon's body stayed on the ground for just a few breaths and then got up and then ran into the night, disappearing into the darkness.<p>

"Is that it?" asked Shippo looking in the direction of where the demon ran off. Rain fell harder now putting out the flames that destroyed the village. "Is the demon just going to run away like that?" Inuyasha walked up next to Shippo and looked into the darkness.

"I'm not sure. It took a bunch of hits and then just took off for the mountains." Sailor Moon walked up behind them with Mars and Kagome. Sanga and Miroku stood just a few feet behind them. Sesshomaru and Kirrara slighting further from them. An explosion came from the distance. Fear struck Sailor Moon's heart as she felt the rumble and fire shoot up into the sky.

"Rin!" Sailor Moon took off with her Sailor Scout speed. Everyone else was close behind her. She slowed to a stop as she came into the clearing of the cave. Broken rock lay on the ground everywhere, the opening of the cave was crumbling and the wolf clan were coughing as the drug themselves up from the rubble. Sesshomaru flew past her into the cave, in search of the little girl, but a voice from above them all made them look up.

"Daughter of Serenity." Naraku floated in the air above them, looking down at her ith malice in his eyes. "You're mine." With that a blackness enveloped her and it was the last thing she saw.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short. My chapters usually are either short or long. So i'm sorry if you really into it and it ended to soon. There will be more chapters I promise. I hope you continue reading and thank you to those who have. You all have been great.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Following His Heart?

I want to apologize for my absence, its been a hectic last month and a half. As a short explanation I lost the baby and that had taken a toll on me, have/had a third shift job that has/had worn me down and trying to fit a normal life outside of being alone and depressed was like trying to pull teeth. I want to thank those who have been patient with me, I am completely grateful. I'm hoping the future chapters will be to your satisfaction. Thanks again.

deserthitelilly

Now on to chapter 11

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 11: FOLLOWING HIS HEART?**

Sesshomaru pulled the young girl's body from the arms of one of the wolf clan members. He had wrapped his arms around her as the cave had collapsed and was unable to get out in time. Koga pulled the body of his friend from the rubble with the help of the members who had escaped in time. They rested him on the ground and started digging a grave in the wet soil. Sesshomaru held the girl and with some urgency tried to shake her awake. She moaned and then coughed after a few moments. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the dog lord. He held her close and then stood up and grabbed the sword he didn't like to use. He walked over to the wolf clan and they stopped what they were doing.

Sesshomaru watched the body of the wolf member and with focused eyes, saw the creatures of the dead lingering over the body. Waiting. He raised his sword and with one fluid motion sliced through the air. Koga's eyes grew as big as saucers and then he leaped at his friend's body. The silver mohawked clan member breathed in air, filling his weak lungs with its second gift of life. Koga looked at Sessomaru.

"He saved Rin's life, there for I saved his. He was not yet dead. His soul still dwelled in the body, not yet departed." He sheathed his sword again turned and looked at Rin who was smiling softly at the man who saved her life as the cave had collapsed and then up at Sesshomaru.

"I'm hungry." Her voice rang with delight.

* * *

><p>Raye paced back and forth. She had paged Trista over an hour ago. The moment the initial shock of Serena's kidnapping wore off and her rational thoughts broke through, she paged the goddess of time on the communicator. She expected an immediate response but did not receive one. She pulled out her communicator again and paged her once more.<p>

"Trista. Are you there? It's Raye. It's an emergency. Trista?" She closed the compact communicator and felt a hand rest on her shoulder. It was Sango. The older woman handed her a roll of bread and then a small clay cup of cool water from the lake. They stayed in the open as to not be trapped in a cave again and could see if in attack were coming. Sango's eyes were soft and caring and filled with understanding. Raye sighed and thanked her for the roll and water. She sat down on the grass and Sango sat beside her with her own roll.

"Serena is like a sister to you. She's also your best friend." Sango's voice was gentle. Raye nodded.

"We've been to hell and back with each other. In battles that killed many and even took our own lives but out of miracles we were brought back. One of our first sacrifices for her was against the Doom and Gloom sisters. They were wicked mean and completely horrid. They killed all of us. One by one. Serena and I were the last ones and I knew she had to go on alone so I decided to try and face them to give her time to get to the evil queen. I knew I wouldn't survive and I hadn't. In the end Serena defeated the queen and brought us back. Since then its been one sacrfice after another and in the end Serena always pulled through for us."

"She sounds like a strong leader with strong friends. Why is it only you two showed up here?"

"Our group decided that life was at peace and we could move on and make our futures with things we've always wanted. Sadly though, two members in our group fell in love with each other. Amy and Darien, Serena's ex fiance. They left first and then instead we all kind of fell apart. Mina went after her acting carreer and Lita after shop and is now expecting her first child. The rest of the scouts are enjoying a long vacation. They each came from money, so they did not need to pursue careers just yet." Raye's eyes shaded over and began to tear up.

"We'll get her back. She'll be safe." Raye brought herself back and gave Sango a small smile. Sango returned the smile and decided not to explain about her brother. The one he now controlled with a jewel shard. The jewel shard that kept him alive. They finished their rolls in silence and a few minutes afterward Sango spoke again.

"Come on. We are going to return to the village so we can plan the next step into saving Serena. Naraku wont hurt her. He will probably use her against us to get the Shikon No Tama back. She is safe for now."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood next to An-un as Rin settled on the creature's back. Jakken stood in front of the creature watching the others get up and ready to leave for the village. They were not returning with them. They were heading back to Lord Sesshomaru's place so that Rin would be safe from harm. Jakken turned as Kagome walked over to them, Inuyasha watching her from afar. Raye was just a few steps behind her. The two girls came to a stop just a few steps away.<p>

"Sesshomaru, will you please help us get Serena back?" asked Raye with a hint of fear and hope in her voice. Sesshomaru looked at the woman and thought silently for a moment. Rin had taken to Serena with love and hope. Serena had taken to Rin like a mother would to a child. He had watched as she protected the girl and it was because of him that she was where she was. The woman though was or should be of no concern to him. Yet here he was debating whether or not he should help those who he despised and wished dead. His thoughts conflicted with each other and it frustrated him.

"I will of my own accord and actions." Kagome smiled and thanked him. Raye did the same. The two women returned their group and Sesshomaru watched as they took off at fast speeds. The wolf pack following obediantly.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Are we really going to help them find that woman?" asked Jakken. Sesshomaru nodded once and that was the only response he needed to give his servant. Rin had fallen asleep leaning against An-Un. He looked at the child.

'For the child's sake, I will save Serena. Or is it for the both of us?' he thought.

* * *

><p>These next few chapters, I am sorry, will be small. My head and heart are still trying to get through everything so I am able to devote little time to the story. Though as little as it may be, I am still happy with how it is turning out. I hope you are too. Thank you all for reading this story.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: The Moon Crystal's Power

So I am pleased to present chapter 12 now to you and I am happy to see that I didn't lose too many readers. I do apologize for the delay in putting in these next few chapters. As I mentioned in chapter 11, it has been a really rough last month and a half for me and I thank you for all your patience.

**HOWL AT THE MOON:**

**CHAPTER 12: THE MOON CRYSTAL'S POWER**

Raye and the other's reached the village just before dawn kissed the new day and woke those who were ready to start with their daily chores of taking care of the animals and farmland and tending to their families. The wolf clan left back to the mountains with promises of returning in a few hours to help them in their search for Serena. For the time being everyone agreed upon catching some much needed rest. Kaede, an early riser, was already awake and making herself some tea when Inuyasha and the others walked in. She noticed the exhaustion in their eyes and the limps in their movements.

"I'll put on some more tea."

* * *

><p>Serena tried to open her eyes. She couldn't.<p>

Her breathing was normal, she quickly noted. She felt no pain.

She tried moving her fingers and toes but felt no movement. She started to panic.

What had happened to her?

* * *

><p>Raye slept restlessly. Her mind unable to stop even for a few minutes of peace. She was still waiting on a reply from Trista, but yet nothing came through. She started wondering if she'd ever be able to speak to the woman again. Before lying down she tried to contact Michelle and Amara. Nothing but silence from them as well. She didn't know what to do. Settling down on a mat seemed like the only option left. Maybe after a bit of sleep, she thought, maybe she could come up with a well rounded plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Amara watched as Michelle emerged from the ocean. She was sitting on a long beach chair under an umbrella on the shores of the Caribbean. The sun was setting and a soft breeze was coming. It was a vacation they had taken many times before, it just happened to be their favorite to bring them here again instead of roaming around Scotland or Paris. Michelle walked over and grabbed the extra towel and then sat down on the chair next to Amara. Amara looked at the young woman and noticed the pained look in her eyes.<p>

"What is it Michelle?" she asked with concern in her voice. It took a few beats for the blue haired beauty to answer.

"The ocean is disturbed. There is a painful pull. Something is wrong." She went silent and then looked out to the ocean. The waves were starting to come in hard, crashing against the cliffs further down. Amara stayed silent. She knew it was best not to break her concentration, though she was to far into her thoughts to be disturbed anyhow.

* * *

><p>Serena's mind became conscious once again, and once again she tried to move, to speak, and again nothing.<p>

Something was near. Something familiar. A prescence that is familiar.

Amara. Michelle. But why were they here? In this time? She tried calling out to them.

'Amara! Michelle! Help me!' Her mind became weak again and then she slipped into the void of darkness once more.

* * *

><p>Michelle and Amara gasped at the same time, both hearing Serena's panicked voice. They could sense something was wrong. She was hurt. Their queen was in danger. Michelle turned and faced Amara just as orb of light appeared between them. A whisper softly spoke to them. A voice like crystal, like a gentle breeze, a voice of supreme authority.<p>

"Go to Serenity. Save her. Save the moon. Save time."

"What?" the women asked. Seconds a bright light and then their seats were empty.

* * *

><p>There was a loud pop and then Michelle and Amara stood, still in their swim wear, in the middle of a hut. Many panicked paces looking up at them. Startled eyes matching their eyes. With out warning Raye leaped into Michelle's arms bringing them both into reality.<p>

"Raye? What are you doing here? Where are we?" asked Michelle pulling the other girl to arms length. She seen the tears in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha, ignoring the fact that Raye knew the two new women. He was standing with his hands on his sword ready to draw. Miroku ready to unwrap his hand. Sango and Kagome, recognizing Raye's recognition to them, rolled their eyes and sat there. It was a woman thing to keep common and rational sense.

Amara and Michelle ignored the dog demon.

"It was the moon crystal, it had to have been! That's the only way you could have gotten here. The moon crystal called to you knowing that we need your help." Raye exclaimed. Amara and Michelle looked confused and Raye took about ten minutes to overload them with everything of what had happened since she and Serenity had gotten into this world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 all finished. 12 more to go. I hope I have not lost any of you and that those who have stuck with this story have enjoyed it thus far. Please review. Knowing I am satisfying my readings will be really nice. Thank you all for those who have alerted or favorited this story.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Naraku Wants the Goddess

Chapter 13. Well you have made it half way through this story. I hope you can all finish it. I am currently working as hard as possible to get this all finished with in a decent amount of time. I do have about four others going so that I can keep my creativity going. Please read the others while you wait for the chapters of your favorite stories to come out.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 13: NARAKU WANTS THE GODDESS**

Naraku stared down at the unmoving body of Serena. Her now fully silver hair strewn around her body. Her fair white skin, glowing in the silver moonlight. Her chest rising and falling slowly with every intake of breath. His eyes followed the curves of her body and heat filled his own. The feelings of lust and hate filling his very being. Lying before him was the daughter of the woman who imprisoned his demon for what seemed forever. The daughter of the woman who destroyed his plans for dominating time itself. This daughter who he should hate and should kill now that she was in his possession, but yet part of him wanted to keep her. To own her. To do so would spit in the queen's face if she were still alive.

He thought of the added bonuses of owning this young princess. The silver crystal being the biggest and nearly the only factor, but also having the power to rule the sky, earth, night, day and time itself. To be able to contol the winds, the waters, life. To have power. His ultimate goal.

Yes. He wanted this woman to himself. He wanted to be the strongest alive. With her he can have that. He will own her.

First he must wake her, but that seemed quite difficult at the moment. She seemed to be in some sort of coma.

"Wow, that is alot to be going on." said Michelle. She and Amara were now sitting on the ground in a circle along with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Who is this Naraku person and what does he want with our princess?" asked Amara in a really bad mood. She had been really angry during the part of Raye's part of the story about Naraku inflicting constint pain on Serena. Even if it was just a nic of blood, she would have found a way to cut off his balls and replaced his eyes with them. Inuyasha liked the woman's determination to kill the demon. Miroku took a few minutes to explain who Naraku was and who his demons were. Michelle and Amara quickly learned to despise this man. This demon.<p>

"He wont make it to see tomorrow." responded Amara.

* * *

><p>Trista sat watching through the gateway of time. She felt guilty for not answering Raye's calls for help. Calls for answers. She watched over Serena, making sure she was not hurt. She watched as the Moon Crystal put her in a deep sleep, to protect her from the whims of Naraku. To protect her until help would come. She seen this once before, but it was Neo-Queen Serenity who was put into a deep sleep by the help of her four main gaurdians. This time the Moon Crystal took it upon itself to protect its vessel. She watched as the crystal called for its strongest gaurdians. Michelle and Amara were pulled into the crystal and then transported to Raye.<p>

She knew that things would become much more complicated, but the fight would now be more balanced with the help of the dark kings of the ocean and wind.

* * *

><p>Naraku sat in his private room once more looking out at the grounds of the palace. He debated sleep. He was exhausted, but he did not wish to be asleep if the princess decided to wake. He wanted him to be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes. He wanted him to be the first thing she feels. The first thing she fears.<p>

* * *

><p>Serena's body lay with no movement. No sign of waking to the real world.<p>

She was able to hear Naraku speak to himself earlier was thankful that she was unable to move or show any sign of life. What he was saying scared her. His plan of domination, his plan to destroy, to control. Even her. His plan was evil, even more so than that of Queen Beryl's or Galaxia or even Fiora. She's witnessed pain and death and felt the loss of her loved ones, but she feared so much more from him. She feared the loss of people, her people, her family, her home, time and space itself. She feared the loss of love and humanity with this man. This demon.

But yet with everything, he still wanted her.

She feared isolation. Darkness.

She feared him and he wanted her.

* * *

><p>A supremely short chapter, but at least we are now getting somewhere. Chapter 14: Raye's Heart. What sacrifice will the goddess of fire make? What will lead up to the battle to save Serena? I hope you all will continue. From now on you will see more of a darker side that I've been hinting towards with Naraku with his plans and personality. So if you can't handle this story like an adult, don't complain to me. I just hope you enjoy my story.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Raye's Heart

Chapter 14...How many have you kept up?

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 14: RAYE'S HEART**

Raye watched as Amara and Michelle listened to Kaeda as she filled them in about the time they were in, the demons, the magic. Amara and Michelle listened intently as the old woman spoke of its legends. Miroku and Sango sat with Shippo and Kirrara by a nearby tree. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone for a walk to talk about getting the help of Kikyo, the Fire Priestess who was around fifty years before hand but was now returned in a body made of clay.

Raye, still feeling guilty of Serena's kidnapping. She decided her own walk was necessary to try and figure out the next steps. She followed a path into the woods, taking the path directed by Sango so that she stayed safe.

* * *

><p>Miroku and Sango watched as the young girl walked away, down the sun lit path that led to the Bone Eaters Well.<p>

"She's falling apart. Do you think its wise to tell her the rest of the story of her mother? Warn her to not follow the same path?" asked Miroku. Sango thought for a moment and then gave a soft nod.

"It might be wise to, to avoid another ending like the last. To avoid another immortal soul to fall into shadow." Sango replied softly to him.

"She's a nice girl, it'd be a shame to lose one such as her." Sango gave Miroku a look of annoyance. He gave a shiver without looking at her, knowing the look he was already getting. "I was merely noting that she is of value and plays a key role in defeating Naraku." He left an awkward pause. Sango sighed and stood up and walked away. Shippo looked up at Miroku.

"You'll never change." stated the small fox demon. Miroku gave him an innocent questioning look.

* * *

><p>Koga, running as fast as the wind, kicking up dirt beneath his feet, made his way back to the village of Kaeda and the others. He picked up a scent, one that he had taken to memory, one he most likely will never forget. He veered from his path, choosing a new direction. Seconds later he came to a clearing, the clearing for the Bone Eaters Well. Raye stood at the edge of the well and peered in, almost transfixed from her vacant expression. He walked slowly to her, with no intention of startling the black haired beauty. She eminated strength, power, love, and even anger. Before him stood a woman he's come to know as strong willed, a passionate friend, fierce fighter, a woman he took to. He still loved Kagome, but Raye was something else. It was something he couldn't explain.<p>

She looked up and over at him when he came within ten feet of her. Her eyes filled with tears. He caught her just as she fell to her knees in a fit of tears.

* * *

><p>"I think Sesshomaru is falling for Serena." blurted Kagome. "The way he looks at her. The way Rin has taken to her. Either he feels guilty for what he did, which I doubt, or he's taken to her."<p>

"Sesshomaru has only ever taken to Rin. I've never seen or known him to fall for anyone. She's human so it's out of character for him." countered Inuyasha. Kagome frowned.

"I know he's your enemy, but even enemies are allowed to fall in love. I think with Serena's help, we can change him."

"And in order to do that we need to get her back."

"And in order to get her, we're in agreement that we need Kikyo."

"Yes...Kikyo." Kiky's name hung on Inuyasha's tongue. Kikyo and Kagome were connected because of the Shikon Jewel and Kikyo and Kagome are from the same blood line. With the three of them working together...they might have enough power.

* * *

><p>Raye cried until the tears stopped flowing and nothing was left. She never cried like this. Everything was just overwhelming to her. She and Serena were no longer able to go home. They learned something about their history Luna and Artemis never shared. Serena was kidnapped. She was falling for this Wolf Clan Member. Demons were flying everywhere in the open and alot were not evil. Unlike in Japan they were called youma. This world was completely different from her world, new rules to understand.<p>

"Raye, are you alright?" Koga asked her after she was silent for a few minutes. Raye lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped the tears away and then sat up on her own. He let her go and watched her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I was just overloaded with everything and needed to let everything out. Thank you for being there when I did, but please don't tell anyone I cried."

"I won't. Are you well enough to go back to the others? I'm thinking you'll want to be going to find Serena soon." Raye nodded in agreement. She stood and straightened the robes she was wearing. Koga lifted her on his back and ran the short back to the village.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango stared at Koga and Raye as they appeared from the forest. Each of them giving a surprised expression. Amara and Michelle just figured they were friends, but like Inuyasha and Kagome felt with Serena and Sesshomaru, they felt with Raye and Koga but left the subject alone.<p>

"Raye, I'm glad you are back. We need to talk to you." Sango said, being the first to gather her thoughts. Sango had taken to this girl, she liked her alot. Kagome walked over to her with Sango. Everyone agreed that the girls would be the ones to speak to her. Amara and Michelle joined them in the hut with Kaeda.

"What's this all about?" she asked them. They took a seat on the ground in a circle. Kaeda, Sango and Kagome sitting on one side, Amara, Michelle and Raye on the other. Kaede pulled out a parchment and handed it to Raye.

"It's the rest of the story about your mother. After the fight with the dark demon. What happened to her. What power she had. The influence." Raye half listened and opened the parchment and read the words and then started to shake her head.

"No! My mother didn't do that. She was a good priestess, a good queen." She objected.

"Oh don't get the wrong idea, she was definitely good, but she delved into what was not good and manipulated it, used it for a higher purposes." continued Kaede. "She was a powerful woman, but she infused her blood with that of a demon to become stronger. Taking its strength and powers to gain even more for herself."

"Why would she do that? What did she need to do that for?" She asked.

"She was the original creator of the power of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku helped influence it into existance with the help of her decendant, Kikyo, my sister. It seems our line of blood is a rather confusing topic." spoke Kaede softly. The room lay quiet. Everyone was up to date on the basic information of who was who and what was what.

"The Shikon no Tama-" Raye started.

"Is why you and Kagome are able to travel back and forth through time with it. Through the Bone Eaters Well. Kikyo, Kagome and you can control its powers. You being the direct descendant have the most hold over it. It is directly link to your heart, your will."

"My heart?"

* * *

><p>This is so far one of my favorite stories I've written thus far.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Within a Dream, the Shikon

I know there were a bunch of you that were confused about the last chapter. Hopefully this one will help clear things up. Here's the next chapter...

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 15: WITHIN THE DREAM, THE SHIKON IS WHOLE**

"So how do I use the Shikon Jewel? I thought it was broken into shards." asked Raye. Amara and Michelle remained quiet. Sango's expression of pain and fear did not go without notice. Raye questioned the look in the woman's eyes. "Is something wrong Sango?" Sango met Raye's eyes. Tears welling beneath the lids.

"My brother, Kohaku, his life is being sustained by one of the shards. To use the power of the jewel, you must have all the pieces."

"If we remove the shard...his life will cease to exist." Raye said the words outloud merely to believe what she was being told.

"Koga has two shards in his legs as well." inserted Kagome.

"His life is in the balance as well?" Her voice became a little more panicked. She didn't know that he had shards of the jewel embedded into his legs.

"No, luckily for him, they are merely making him stronger and faster. Without them he will no longer have what you have seen him use already. Kohaku is the only one who's life hangs in the balance."

"Why does he have a shard in him?" inquired Raye. Kagome and Kaede both looked at Sango.

"Something happened, something bad. Naraku gave Kohaku the shard so that he could live and serve him. He wiped him of his memories and worked for the demon. Now he has his memories back and is no longer assisting Naraku, but refuses to join us because the memories are so horrible."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"So her mother is the original creator of the Shikon's power?" asked Koga. Miroku had filled in Koga about what the girls were now telling Raye. Inuyasha stood away from them, Kirrara and Shippo sitting next to him. Inuyasha had his arms crossed as he waited for Kagome to come from the hut. "In order for the jewel to be whole, they'll need my two shards. How do you expect to get the ones Naraku has? And the boy's?" Koga asked important questions that left them stumped.<p>

* * *

><p>Sango, Kaede and Kagome let the information about Raye's mother sink in. They suggested she take a nap while Kagome and Inuyasha went in search for Kikyo to ask for her help. Amara and Michelle agreed, in the mean time they wanted to converse with the others to sketch out a plan. Raye agreed and laid down alone in the hut. Moments later, she was asleep and in a long deranged dream.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up princess." His voice was dark. It floated in her mind like a ghost and left a trail of shivers. "You will wake up. You won't stay suspended in sleep forever. You will have needs to survive." She heard his footsteps disappear. He was right. She felt the hunger and the thirst. She didn't even know how long she had been in this state of mind. She could feel the rumble in her stomach and the dryness of her throat.<p>

'Raye? What is going on? What is happening?' She tried to project her thoughts to her friend. Or even to the other scouts if possible.

* * *

><p>Amara's eyes shot open. She had been resting her eyes as she sat against a tree. She and Michelle had been spoken to the others about a plan...which didn't consist of much except of who was helping and lended the most strength. Michelle was currently filling them in about what their strengths were. She heard the strained words through her mind. It was Serena's voice. She sounded scared. She thought about what the others had said about how long she had been gone. A day. The sun was going down now.<p>

A day was long enough to start feeling hunger and thirst. The very feelings she was feeling now. She realized she was channeling Serena's thoughts and feelings of the body. She could feel each cut that was inflicted on her in battle. She felt the fear and the hatred towards the demon that had her.

"Bunny." She whispered in sympathy.

* * *

><p>Raye tossed and turned on the ground and groaned. Her mind shifting through multiple images of the past. Images slowly morphing into a solid stream, like a video. She curled into a ball and started shivering.<p>

_Raye stood in the middle of a field. Grass blew in the soft wind. The last rays of sunset gracing the field, lighting the golden reeds of the long grass. She stared into the distance, her raven hair slipping over her face. Her silk robes blowing around her slender body. She wasn't alone. An older, regal woman of a dark beauty stood feet from her. The woman had her same long raven hair. Same fair skin. Same eyes. The woman was dressed like a queen with red and purple weaved into her robes and trimmed with gold. The woman held onto her swelled belly in a cradle. Raye watched the woman and the woman watched Raye. _

_"Are you my mother?" Raye asked the woman in a soft voice. The woman gave a soft smile and nodded. Raye's eyes swelled with tears and she took a small step forward but stopped. The reeds moved with even her slightest movement. Red and gold beams of light seem to explode with her each step. The woman continued to watch Raye in fascination. "Where are we?"_

_"We're home. This is Mars. Where you were born." The Queen smiled down at her stomach. Raye watched in fascination. The Queen was pregnant with her. They were on Mars. She had so many questions. _

_"Can you answer a few questions?" She asked. "About the Shikon Jewel." The queen looked back up at Raye. For a moment Raye thought the queen would grow upset._

_The Shikon Jewel? How is it you know about that?" The Queen asked in return._

_"There is a man, a bad man still in search of its power. Regrettably its broken into shards. We would gather the pieces but some of the shards are kind of important to a few people. Is there anyway you could help us defeat this man?"_

_"I created the Shikon Jewel as the Silver Crystal was created for the Moon Queen. The man you speak of, is he possibly Onigumo?"_

_"That is the name they used for him yes."_

_"Onigumo." The woman repeated his name. Her face looked sullen. Raye felt a great pain come from the Queen. She waited for a reply though. She didn't have to wait long. "Onigumo is an immortal. He takes forms of many people. Living many lives. My last encounter with him he had me fool. He was a handsome stranger. He fooled me into thinking he was a high class man." She paused a few beats. "Onigumo is also your father." The Queen looked at her swelled belly in sadness. _

_"My father? That evil man who has my best friend is my father?" Raye felt the anger rise inside of her. "What about the Shikon Jewel? How do I help her without its power?"_

_"I died in giving birth to you. I took the Shikon Jewel into myself to keep you alive long enough to seperate from my body and survive on your own. The power is inside of you." The regal woman looked at her daughter. "You need to wake up Raye. You need save your friend. Use the power inside of you." _

_Raye wanted to ask her more questions but her world started swirling in colors of red, gold and purple. _

"Raye...Raye...Wake up." Sango's voice floated through Raye's mind until she was finally able to collect reality.

"Mmmmm...Michelle?" Raye opened her eyes and stared at the blue haired wonder woman. Michelle smiled down at her.

"Inuyasha and Kagome brought back a woman who can help us and some white haired guy is here too. I think we have everyone here."

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec." Michelle went back outside and Raye shook the weight of sleep from her eyes and stood up. She stepped outside and looked at everyone who was there. Everyone stared at the resemblance between Raye and Kikyo. Kikyo's face never left its stern expression.

"You are the daughter of my ancestor? How is that even possible?" asked Kikyo.

"It's kind of a long story." Raye's response was just that simple. Kikyo looked Raye over and then turned away.

"Inuyasha gave me a brief explanation." Raye watched the woman retreat to the outer part of the group. Raye ignored her attitude.

"I think I know how to get us all stronger and how to defeat Onigumo." Saying his name was extremely tough." Everyone looked at her in anticipation, waiting for her to explain.

* * *

><p>I really like this chapter. I hope you all do too.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Raye, Kikyo and Kagome

Im sorry about my absense. It's been a hellish last two months. I'm hoping these next few chapters will give you some entertainment. Thank you for sticking with me. There are about 8 more chapters according to my outline.

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 16: RAYE, KIKYO AND KAGOME**

Serena felt the sense of waking slipping into her mind. She could feel that she could twitch her muscles, the sense of pain was starting and the sense of hunger was creeping in. Her eyelids fluttered and she was able to sense the light. It was bright and her eyes squeezed back shut. A moan escaped her lips. From the talk between Naraku and the woman, she gathered it had been about two days, three at most. She wondered what havoc he had caused with the dark demon of his. What blood was shed and what Raye and the others had to do to fight him. She hoped they were ok. She hoped that she would get out of here.

* * *

><p>Raye, Kikyo and Kagome sat around the fire. Raye had told them everything that she knew. They both listened quietly and without questions. Kikyo remained skeptical of everything, but seemed the most open to it at the same time. Raye felt like she almost needed the woman's approval just the accept what she already knew in her heart to be the truth.<p>

"Onigumo is a monster, the devil in a man's skin. He's lived through time and space and has destroyed many lives." Kikyo's voice remained as passive as her face. She didn't seem to show any emotion. Raye was unsure she even liked the woman, even though she could sense immense powers from her. This woman herself was nothing more than a walking dead person, made out of clay and dirt, only harboring the soul of the woman it is reflected through.

Raye thought about those that she now accompanied herself with. Inuyasha, a half demon. The soul of a dog demon and a human. He was strong, his human emotions making him even stronger, possibly even stronger than his brother. Sesshomaru was a full dog demon. Inyasha and him sharing the same mother. Miroku, a monk, cursed by the demon Naraku with a hole in his hand with the power to suck everything into the its black depths of wind and black abyss. Sango, a demon hunter who battles everyday with her own demons of what happened to her. Kagome, a young woman who can travel between times and possesses the power of a preistess. Kikyo, a now dead priestess who still manages to possess her past self. Shippo, a little fox demon. He, though, did possess a strength and tricks of his own. And lastly, Koga, the wolf demon, who has his strengths enahanced by two jewel shards.

That was yet another thing that Raye thought about. How to fight Naraku without harming those around them. Sango's brother and Koga for starters. It angered Raye how much hurt and pain this demon, this man, her father could and has caused. How much blood and tears he has shed. She vowed to herself that she would end him, end the pain he has caused. She would save her best friend and they would help the people of the Feudal Era and restore happiness.

Kikyo stood up and headed out of the hut.

"I have something I need to do. I need to gather strength before this fight. I will be back in a few hours. Tomorrow morning will be best to head out and destroy this demon." With that she left Raye and Kagome sitting around the small fire and finishing their teas. Kagome set down her tea and stood up.

"I would like some alone time with Inuyasha. This is a big fight we'll be walking into. The dark demon will be a handful and Naraku is a strong demon of his own. This wont be easy and I want to make sure Inuyasha is ok."

"I understand." With that Kagome left as well. Raye knew that they all needed their space and time with loved ones. Even Michelle and Amara knew the extent of this upcoming battle and went for a walk on their own. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were at the bone eaters well for some alone time. Sesshomaru was watching over Rin who was playing with Ah-Un and Jakken. She was unsure of where Koga was. It caused a twinge in her chest and she felt sad. Her best friend was in danger and she was alone.

* * *

><p>Kikyo walked through the woods alone. She was always alone. She felt comfort though in these woods. She needed nor wanted company. Her soul reapers swept around her. She walked to a large oak tree and sat below it. The soul reapers dropped souls into her resting form. The souls of men who betrayed their wives, theives and murderers. Souls that were no good from when they were alive.<p>

"You bring me strength to survive in this vessel." She spoke gently to the soul reapers. The creatures always at her side, at her attention. Without them she'd drain herself into nothing. They brought her many souls. They always cared for her. Their slick, snake like bodies floating through the air. They brought her comfort. Peace of mind. Kikyo thought of the many women, children and men she came across in the many years of life she walked through.

She closed her eyes and rested in the peaceful quiet of the woods. Listening to the soft chirp of birds and chatter from the squirrels. Demons did not inhabit these part of the woods. She always found rest near large oaks. Her breathing slowed as she fell into a soft sleep. The soft breeze of the oncoming night lullying her into a daze and she turned to rest as her soul reapers finished bringing her the souls of men fallen to evil.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha went for a walk just outside of the village in a comfortable silence. The sun was setting and things seemed to be extremely hectic. Tomorrow they were going to face Naraku in a final showdown to save Serena. Serena, who's mother was the goddess that put dark demon under a lake until Sesshomaru decided to free it in a stupid attempt to try and control it. The dark demon was apart of Naraku, it was not going to be controlled by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was infuriated by his brother's ignorance. If Kagome hadn't calmed him down, he and Sesshomaru probably would have had yet another face off.<p>

Kagome broke the silence.

"Do you think we can breat Naraku?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes, I think we can. With all of us banded together, we have no way to lose."

"We can't forget Raye can control the power of the Shikon Jewel. That will make a big twist that Naraku didn't know."

"Yes, That's something we have on our side. How do we get the Shikon Jewel without hurting Sango's brother and taking away the cub's legs? Not that I mind the last part." Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and jumped into a nearby tree that gave them a great view of the sunset. They sat there in silence for a few heart beats as they watched it.

"I'm sure Raye will be able to figure something out. We have Kikyo on our side as well. Them and I are the decedents of her mother, her for that matter. We have the ability to...create a new one! Inuyasha! We can make another one!"

"What?" He looked confused as he looked at her.

"Raye's mother created the Shikon No Tama. Kikyo harbored the power of the jewel and I harbored it in my body. She should be able to make another one. The same way her mother did."

"I don't see why not, I suppose."

"With the power of the Shikon and the Moon Crystal, we should definitely be able to defeat Naraku for good."

* * *

><p>Raye sat by the fire for about a half hour before Michelle and Amara returned with Kaede at their heels. She smiled as the older was snipping at them in a funny old woman way.<p>

"You two shouldn't be outside dressed in such a way. It's cold here at night. Put these on. You wont catch a cold then." She handed them robes that matched Raye's. Amara looked at Raye's smiling face.

"Glad to see you are getting a kick out of that." Amara didn't snip, she was trying to be sarcastic.

"Kaede is right Amara." Started Michelle's gentle voice. "We will catch a cold if we're not dressed in something warmer than our bathing suits, towels and over shirts and such." Michelle pulled on the robes and smiled as they fitted her nicely. Amara struggled a bit with the strings but with Michelle's help she managed to get them right. Raye laughed at them.

"Thanks, that's just what I needed. To smile. It seems like it's been forever." Amara and Michelle looked at Raye as she spoke. "It seems like its been a long time since Naraku took Serena and when we first arrived here when it's only been about a week. Having two more scouts here it seems to make it feel like old times. If Serena knew you were here she'd be so happy. Since Darien and Amy left she's been a wreck. She doesn't talk about it. It was a betrayal to her heart. She's almost a completely different person since the two came out. She's much more responsible at the very least. She's still a bit of a meatball head and still likes her sweets and still fights with me over love magazines, but yet she's changed in other ways as well. She's kept a job and then some. Schooling is done." Raye took a moment to breath.

"We'll get her back. She's our princess and future queen after all. We can't start the Silver Millenium without her." Michelle said softly. Raye smiled again.

"I know we will. We have to."

"She's our best friend, we wont let such a monster have her. We'll do what it takes to save her." Amara knelt down and gave Raye a hug and Michelle followed suit. The girls hugged each other as Koga listened from the outside. He had come to speak to Raye but found that her attention was already taken by her friends. He turned and walked back to where he had been sitting to think. He had made a final decision of what he wanted to do, but he wanted to speak to Raye alone.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 16. Hope you like it.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Koga's Sacrifice

Chapter 17...

**HOWL AT THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 17: KOGA'S SACRIFICE**

Night fell slowly and the stars started to shine. Koga watched them from the tree he was perched in. Slowly lighting up like a flame to a candle. The last rays of the sun peaked over the horizon and he couldn't help but think of Raye. Her eyes were as velvet as the night sky and her power shown like fire, like these last rays of sun light that graced the heavens. This woman needed help to save her friends and they were the most unlikely bunch to band together to save the woman. He admired Raye, admired her friendship with Serena. Admired the love and honor that sparkled in her eyes. He hated to see the pain in them. The secret tears she sheds. He thought about what he wanted to do for her. He wanted to help her and secretly he wanted to be allowed to love her. She was strong and passionate, a leader in her own right and deep down her soul belonged here. He hoped he survived what the upcoming battles brought so that he could see her happy.

His mind swirled of raven haired Raye. Her soft skin, the cinnamon scent she carried, her strength and beauty, the determination and fire in her eyes. She was a woman of power, of desire. He shook his mind clear of the next few thoughts and went back to those he was originally thought. Then Kagome popped in his mind. He smirked. He and the mutt were always fighting over her. Striving for the young woman's attention. He loved Kagome, that he was sure of, but it was a love unlike he now felt for Raye. Inuyasha would be pleased to know that he would be the only one to pine over her now. He would always look at Kagome with love but he felt the love he had for her was a sibling thing. He wanted to protect her from harm and he always was trying to convince her to leave the mutt but always failed.

Raye needed him now. She needed everyone and he had a way to save her and her best friend. He stared down at his legs and scowled. If he gave Raye the jewel shards he would lose the speed and strength in his legs to help fight beside her but in the end the jewels would give her added strength to survive the upcoming battle. He peeled down the fur boots to expose the jewels embedded into his legs. His fingers skimmed the rough skin healed over them. He remembered when he placed them there and enjoyed his first day with the new strength and power. His fingers remembered the bumps and seem to tingle as if they could feel the power themselves. He put the boots back on again and noticed Raye's two girl friend's had emerged from the hut in their newly given clothes. Raye exited behind them. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her robes had sleeves, but their was a chill in the air. He leaped down from the tree he was sitting in and walked over to her, in hopes enough body heat would come off his body and warm hers.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked around the hut and entered the growing group. Kikyo's Soul Collecters could be seen floating closer in the distance. His trained eyes could see her form slowly making her way from the forest. Rin was bouncing closer to them with Jakken and Sesshomaru in line behind her. Rin jumped into Raye's arms and hugged the woman.

"I miss Serena. Will we get her back soon?" the tiny girl asked Raye. Raye's violet eyes met Rin's and she smiled down at her.

"Yes, we'll get her back."

"Raye, Inuyasha and I have an idea. About the Shikon jewel." Raye looked at Kagome. Any idea was better than none and Kagome explained when the entire group was gathered together.

* * *

><p>"So you think that because I have my mother's powers inside me that I will have enough strength to create another Shikon Jewel? I don't even know how the first one was created."<p>

"I believe you have the power inside you. When the Queen created the jewel you were still in her womb. You're linked to that power more than just through royalty and inheritance." continued Kagome.

"I suppose that makes sense." Raye thought for a moment and looked over at Kikyo who was looking as depressed as she had when she first met the woman. Did the woman's expression ever change she thought. "You and Kikyo are both decendants from mine line, do you think that both of you could help if I'm not strong enough?" It was Kikyo who answered.

"We will be able to make sure nothing gets out of hand, but this will be your creation, your shikon no tama. Our powers can not mingle with yours. Our strengths differ from yours. Especially mine." Raye looked at the woman and nodded, understanding.

"You're right."

"I will help get a circle ready. We'll need a few things." Kaede took action. Koga followed the old lady into the hut as everyone stood and waited outside.

"Koga, will you lend me a hand?" the old woman handed him a small bowl used for grinding herbs.

"I want you to use the jewels in my legs to help Raye create her jewel." Kaede looked at him in shock.

"But why? We don't need them."

"She needs help and my jewels boost what ever it is that you, Kikyo and Kagome are going to. It'll strengthen your cicle. Purify it. Please Kaede. Let me help." Kaede watched his extreme and then even more shock fell into her eyes.

"You love the young woman."

"I do."

Kaede took a moment to think.

"Very well. Remove them and we wont speak a word of this."

* * *

><p>Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Amara and Michelle stood in the distance. Night had fallen and the stars shown brightly. Raye sat inside the triangle formed by Kagome, Kikyo and Kaede. All of them sitting with their eyes closed. They were chanting. The wind swirled around them in dancing lights. Every stood watching.<p>

"Do they know?" asked Inuyasha softly to Koga. Koga gave him a confused looked and a cocked eyebrow.

"Know what?" he asked equally as soft.

"That you gave up the shards in your legs." He said it matter of factly but with out his usual attitude in his voice when he spoke to the wolf demon.

"I don't know wh-" Koga started but was cut off by the dog demon.

"I smell the blood on you and I know you're blood. You gave them the shards you had in your legs. It's why you followed Kaede into the hut. You knew both Kagome and Raye wouldn't allow you to so you did it on your own." Koga watched Inuyasha's face. He didn't see any anger or that he was going to lash out at him. "It was honorable that you did that." Koga was in shock at the support he was getting from the demon he always fought with. He couldn't say anything. He just nodded with a small smirk. Everyone's attention was drawn back to the women as Raye jumped up and hollered in delight. In her hand she was holding a shining pink jewel.

"WE DID IT!" Raye smiled brightly as she held onto her creation. She was feeling weak but she stood tall as she continued to smile.

* * *

><p>They all slept peacefully, crowded in the hut. All but Sesshomaru and Koga. The two stood by the fire created by Jakken. The three of them and An-Un stayed by the fire to stay warm. Sesshomaru shocked Koga by his agreement to help get Serena back. He stayed near everyone and he and Inuyasha weren't even fighting. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Kaede put a curse on the both of them.<p>

"Why are you here?" asked Koga to the white haired demon. Sesshomaru looked up at the full moon and then back at the fire.

"Because of Rin. Rin wants the woman back." Sesshomaru didn't blink. He just stared blankly at the fire. Koga continued to probe.

"You cause this whole problem, you don't feel remotely guilty?" Sesshomaru remained quiet. Koga continued. "She's a princess, a queen of the moon in her own right. Ruler of the night. She's powerful and beautiful. You don't feel guilty that Naraku captured her because you used her to raise a demon that belongs to him? Why did you want to raise the demon from hell?" Sesshomaru gave him an irriated glance. "You do feel guilty. You've fallen for the queen. Just as I've fallen for Raye."

"I fell for her when we were in the cave. When she held Rin and allowed the child to sleep in her arms. She took the child in as if her own. She fell for the child as a mother would."

"But you would never part with Rin."

"Rin is like a daughter. No harm will come to her and seeing Serena love the child as I do...It was not a feeling I expected to feel. I feel guilty for using her and getting her captured by Naraku. By my hands he will die."

"Love changes a man...or a demon."

"The sacrifices a demon will make." Finished Sesshomaru. Koga didn't continue. He and Sesshomaru just continued to stare, Koga at the fire and Sesshomaru up at the moon.

* * *

><p>"You're awake..." Came Naraku's voice as he entered the room. Serena was sitting up looking at Naraku with an evil glare. "I knew you would be." A small wind lifted her from her seat. She notice the short black haired woman come in behind Naraku. She held a fan in her hand. "Tomarrow I hunt down your friends and kill them. I'll destroy there town and then your power will be mine."<p>

"Over my dead body." She snapped back.

"I can make that happen." With a small smile, he left the room, left her alone with the wind witch.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 17. So what do you think? I hope you're all enjoying it so far.<p> 


End file.
